The Story of Tyler Hoyt (Season 4)
by TWDFAN98
Summary: My name is Tyler Hoyt, and I am 17 years old. After running from my hometown Chicago, I found myself thrown into life in Beacon Hills, as a member of Scott McCall's pack. But what will happen when my past catches up with me? (MaliaXOC) Will contain M Rated Scenes in later chapters, but there are warnings before hand!
1. I don't dance!

**Okay guys, here's my new story with my OC, Tyler Hoyt. I'm starting this at the beginning of 4x01, simply because I can't be bothered to write from the point he joined the gang, (start of 3B). So I thought I'd give you a little bit of background information, enjoy!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~READ ME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Before joining the gang, Tyler lived in Chicago with his mother, father and younger sister. He attended high school as a junior; the captaincy of his lacrosse team was the only thing that kept him going back. **

**As if out of the blue, Tyler started noticing new things happening to him. He could hear things that were too far away, smell things in so much depth that it should be impossible, and the anger, the anger was **_**always **_**there. He managed to get by for a few weeks, until the **_**incident.**_

**One night, after an impressive victory in the championships, the team held a party, where Tyler had reluctantly agreed to go with long time crush, Rachel Hall. After far too much alcohol, and several attempts to sneak away from the main crowd, the pair finally found themselves alone. They commenced in an intense make-out session, where things may have lead to more if Tyler hadn't noticed claws growing out of his fingertips. Jumping backwards, the girl followed his stare to the razor sharp claws, and started to panic. She began screaming for help, scrambling at the door handle, until a firm hand pressed it shut, denying her the chance to escape. She turned slowly, shaking with fear, as something part man, part wolf jumped at her. The next few moments were a blur of flesh, blood and guts. **

**Following the aftermath of Rachel's murder, Tyler fled town, not saying a word to his parents, or his sister. He was afraid; he was losing control to the beast inside. He spent several months hopping from pack to pack, trying to find a mentor, a family that could teach him to control his ways. After a mounting pile of failed attempts, Tyler caught the whisper of a true alpha in a town named Beacon Hills, a werewolf named Scott McCall.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~READ ME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So... That is Tyler's rather gruesome start as a werewolf, and carrying all that baggage with him he headed to Beacon Hills and joined Scott's pack, soon realising that Scott was the alpha for him. He helped the pack fight against the Nogitsune and the Oni, unable to stop the losses of Allison and Aiden. **

**As you may have guessed, Tyler will be paired with the one and only coyote, Malia, throughout the story. He wasn't in Eichen House, but we're gonna imagine that Stiles and Malia didn't get busy, just to make it easier ;)**

**The two have bonded over the two month gap between 3B and Season 4, so much that you could say they are in an unofficial sort of relationship. Tyler helps Malia in controlling her inner coyote, whilst Scott teaches her how to best use her powers and Stiles, Lydia and Kira handle the social side of things in that respect.**

**So I believe that that is all I need to say for now... If there's any back story that you think I may need to go over, then by all means hit me up in the reviews section. Here we go!**

The crowd were so loud behind me, it nearly drove me crazy. The pure mix of voices, the buzzing sound from the music, and the occasional screams and moans of sexually driven people were going to make my head implode. I sat at the bar in the corner of the room, avoiding the most of the drunken crowd that Malia and Kira were somewhere in the middle. Pulling me out of my thoughts, Stiles and Lydia appeared at the other end of the bar, the awkward boy gave me a quick side-glance, signalling for me to go and find the girls.

As I manoeuvred through a group of dancers, I spotted Malia in the distance, standing in her own space, casually bobbing along to the beat of the music. I also noticed a group of men, a few feet away from her, all staring in her direction, until the one of them made a move towards her.

Quickly placing myself between them and her, I held the first guy back, placing a firm hand on his chest. He started mumbling something in a foreign language, clearly not understanding what I was doing. Malia turned to us and joined me by my side, gently grabbing my arm, pulling it off the guy.

"Tyler, calm down," She whispered so that only I could hear. In response, the man started smiling at Malia, and moving forward he reached an arm out to touch hers. Within a matter of seconds he was on the floor clutching a probably-broken arm. The other two stood frozen with fear, so to scare them off I tapped into the wolf inside of me, making my eyes glow an electric blue colour. They stumbled backwards, quickly returning, only to drag their injured friend away.

I immediately burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, only to be brought back by Malia who was clearly unimpressed. "What? I have to mark my territory some way!" I joked, and she finally lightened up, the corners of her mouth turning upwards into an unbelievably cute grin.

Our bubble was burst by Kira, who was clearly stressing out about all of this. "Something's happening." She stated, not that that wasn't obvious or anything.

I exchanged a quick look with Malia, "We know." We said, almost in perfect sync.

"Well, what do we do now?" She asked; voice full of panic.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "First of all, relax." I said, reassuring her that the not-so-amazing-plan would work.

Malia jumped in before I could continue, "Go and keep an eye out, just blend in," and with that she pushed the smaller girl back into the mass of people.

"Wait, so what are we doing?" I shouted as the crowds seemed to close in on us, the music growing louder by the second.

"We," She put her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her so that we were only inches apart, "are going to blend in." With that, she started to sway along with the beat of the music, smiling hysterically as I tried to pull myself away.

"Oh no, I did not sign up for this!" I shouted above the song, squirming away from her touch. I ducked under her arms, turning so quickly that I nearly fell over, and tried to run from her. Unfortunately, the crowd had become so tight around us that there was no escape. In an attempt to force myself past people, she grabbed my arm and yanked me back into the middle, "I don't dance!"

She pulled me back against her, her body flush against mine, and putting her arms in their previous position she pulled me in for a kiss. It was simple and smooth to begin with, but soon grew more intense and passionate as my arms rested around her waist. When she finally pulled away, I couldn't open my eyes, I was still wrapped up in the feeling of her lips on mine. It was heavenly.

Slowly, peeling my eyes open as you would the cover of a book, I stared into her eyes. They were a shade of brown, so perfectly laced with an outer shell of blue. "So..." She laughed, "Can we dance now?" She smiled teasingly.

The next few minutes passed by quickly, soon enough the hunters had picked us out in the crowd and were closing in on us. I pulled Malia closer, so that my mouth was by her neck, and whispered, "Two coming your way, ready?" She pulled back and gave me the most seductive wink I think I'd ever seen. It was a god sent that I could still move, because it generally had me standing in awe.

We quickly turned so that we were back to back, I was up against two of the stronger looking hunters, and Malia had one of the younger men and a female, who Kira soon jumped in to take on. The first man swung a baton at me, so I quickly through myself to the floor to dodge it. Using the ground-game to my advantage I kicked him powerfully on the front of his knee, causing him to drop to the floor. The second guy raised his gun at me, only to be knocked to the floor by Malia, who had already taken out her man. He raised the gun in an attempt to shoot her, but I stomped on his leg, forcing it down as Malia knocked him out cold.

We rose together, both looking after an oncoming hunter, and just as we were about to make our move Scott charged in, throwing both the man and gun to the ground, taking him out with the sheer force of the attack. Giving us the previously agreed 'look', we all started heading to one of the hallways, where we would press further until we met with Stiles and Lydia.

As we all met near the doorway, we all exchanged looks that communicated, 'this is going better than expected', but the job wasn't done yet. We still had to find Derek. In all honesty, Derek was a strange man to me, I haven't spent much time with him whilst I've been in Beacon Hills, and when I have he's usually a mix between being extremely grumpy, or being a show off. Either way though, he was a good man and he fought for the people he loves, (though he'll never admit that). I was there when we defeated the Oni, along with the help of Aiden, Ethan, Argent, and Isaac. I can still remember the heartbreak in his eyes as Aiden slipped away. That's why we have to find Derek, because he would be here doing the same for any of us.


	2. The Hallway

As we passed down the hallway I couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong. It was too quiet; we hadn't passed any guards since we were on the dance floor, which gave me the impression that the Calavera's were one step ahead. "Anyone else feel that sense of impending doom?" I asked nonchalantly, it meant to be sarcastic but with the response I got I could tell everyone was thinking the exact same as I was.

Kira, as per usual, shot me a look of panic; Scott gave me look that said 'shut up'; and Malia just shook her head, smiling a little bit at my hopeless joke. She walked alongside me, with Kira and Scott taking the lead in front of us. Casually, I swung my hand out at my side to catch hers, she almost jumped at the contact, (she was slightly nervous), and so I simply tightened my grip to give her my reassurance that she was safe with me. In honesty, I would never let anything happen to any of these guys, _especially _Malia.

Suddenly a new scent entered my nostrils, a powerful scent that almost had me churning. In quick succession, the floor was soon covered in thick smoke, a concentrated form of wolfsbane.

"Scott!" I shouted, keeling over, struggling to stay upright. I don't know why, but I always seemed to have stronger sense of smell than the others, whereas I was worst off with the hearing side of being a werewolf.

"Wolfsbane!" Scott quickly confirmed, bending down as it had the same effect on him. I felt Malia's grip on my hand falter as she dropped to the floor, dragging me down with her. "Kira, watch out!" Scott alerted her, (as she was the only person left unaffected by the fog), to a group of hunters passing around the corner. Running forward to them, she swung her nunchuks at the first hunter, who gracefully dodged it and replied with a hit to the face, knocking her to the floor.

Neither myself, Malia or Scott could fight back, we were all powerless, and soon to be dead for as long as we inhaled the wolfsbane. As one hunter kneeled down beside Kira, the other two that were approaching us moved aside to allow way for an older woman. She looked us over as she approached slowly, "Someone who's been an alpha for a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter of over 40 years!" She exclaimed, a mocking tone to her voice.

Clutching his throat as he struggled for breath, Scott replied, "all we want is Derek!"

"You're a long way from home!" The hunter teased, ignoring Scott's comments. I looked over to Malia on my right, reaching for her hand once again, this time, unable to find it. My hand hit the floor, scraped across it, and before I knew it I was flat on my face. All I could see was Malia, squirming for breath so desperately, and all I could hear was the smoke engulfing us.

"You don't know where he is either," I heard Scott proclaim, even though he was right next to me it sounded as if he were a mile away. The next sound I heard were the buzzing of electricity and the groans of Scott's pain, and my beta instincts kicked in, giving me a new surge of power. I felt my eyes glow, and my fingertips shift into claws as I shot around to the woman, diving in between Scott and the weapon. Immediately I was hit with the sizzling pain of electrocution as it travelled in waves throughout my body, paralysing me.

"Tyler, Tyler Hoyt," She said, my eyes widened as she spoke my name, "me and you need to have a little talk about something," with that said, she pulled the specialized baton away from my chest, and my body fell forward to the floor, still shaking slightly from the pain. "Take him to my office, the others go in the holding cell," She ordered her men as I felt a pair of arms link under my own. I could faintly feel my feet brushing against the floor, and the image of Malia and Scott slowly faded away.

The last thing I could hear before everything went dark was Malia screaming my name.

**BOOM, CHAPTER 2 COMPLETE**

**Sorry it was short, have not had a lot of time today but I wanted to get this bit out, besides, I wouldn't expect very massive chapters in this series, but know that I'm going to update as regularly as possible rather than once every two weeks, (which is what most people seem to do nowadays!)**

**Thank you to the people that followed/favourite so far, and a special big round of applause to those who reviewed, (Just imagine it happening!) **

**Reviewers:**

**Lizmartinez29: Thank you so much **** Don't worry, I intend to carry this on for a good while, at least until season 4 of TW finishes!**

**xxLuvSummerzxx: Thank you for the enthusiasm there ;) Glad you liked it!**

**Laurenrulelz1: Will try to post this regularly, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Make sure to follow/favourite to keep posted on when new chapters are out and review if you have any ideas/ scenes you would like to see, along with any comments or constructive criticism as it is always welcome!**

**Cheers y'all, Abi :D**


	3. Torture in Mexico

As the world around me appeared once again, I was somewhere new. My eyes struggled to adjust to the light in the room as I scanned my surroundings. There was no Scott, Malia or Kira, although as I looked to my right, sitting in one of the chairs was Lydia, with a guard standing firmly next to her. In an attempt to stand up, I soon realised that both my hands and feet were bound to a chair, and every time I pulled on them it was as if the ropes fought back.

"The more you struggle, the worst it will get," the woman said, swivelling in her desk chair so that she faced me, "they're laced with wolfsbane, and you can't get out of them." Taking in what she said, I stopped trying to escape, already feeling an open wound forming across one of my wrists. I stared her in the eye, in some form of attempt to intimidate her, but she merely laughed it off, stood up and walked round to the front of her desk.

"What do you want with me?" I asked, she looked at me, there was almost a sense of confusion written on her face and by Lydia's expression I'm sure she could see it too.

"You know what we want from you, Mr Hoyt, we want to know where you're alpha is," Instantly, I shot a glance at Lydia, who was just as bewildered as I was.

"If I remember correctly, you told your guards to take him to your 'holding cell'," I spat back, refusing to be treated as a prisoner, even though at this moment in time, I really was.

She turned around and pulled open one of the desk drawers, "Now, Tyler, we both know that that's not what I'm on about," She started rummaging through the drawer, and from what I could tell it was full of metallic objects by the small clattering noises that my wolf side could pick up. Most likely knives- this was going downhill _very _fast.

As the turned to face me, she held a belt of small blades, at least five of them from what I could see. "I'm only going to ask nicely once, Tyler, where is your alpha, _not_ Scott, your _first_ alpha?" She persisted; though I had no clue what she meant. My _first_ alpha? Scott _is_ my alpha! He's my _only_ alpha!

She approached me slowly, unsheathing one of the knives from their slits. It was at that moment my heartbeat began to raise, and panic started to set in. "Scott's my only alpha! I don't know who you're on about!" I shot a panicked glance at Lydia, who was now being held down by the guard as she struggled in an attempt to get to me.

"Araya, he has no other alpha!" She shouted, "Just leave him alone!" I was grateful for her support, because right now it was about the only thing that kept me going. By this point, Araya had circled around the chair, so that she was standing behind me.

"Lydia, don't worry, I'll speak to you next, as soon as I know where this young boy's alpha is hiding," She rubbed down the side of my neck with the back of her hand, lazily grazing the edge of the blade across my pulse point. My breath hitched in my throat as response.

"Now, where is the alpha!?" She shouted into my ear, using her free arm to pull my head back, exposing my neck as the knife pressed into it even further. I squirmed away from her touch, desperately struggling against the rope.

"Fine." She whispered, releasing my head, and instead driving the blade down so that it nestled into the side of my stomach. As the pain hit me like a brick wall, my body shot forward, releasing a sound that was somewhere between a cry of pain and a growl filled with hatred. For a split second I could feel my eyes change colour, as if to start the healing process, only to be denied by the wolfsbane lurking in my system. To the side of me, I could hear Lydia shrieking as the guard containing her chuckled to himself, overjoyed to see a wolf in pain.

Araya left the blade planted in my body, dragging her hand back up my chest and rested it on my shoulder. She was toying with me; to her this was just the beginning. Throwing my head backwards, I let out some kind of wail, followed by a series of pants as I desperately searched for air. "I don't know what you want!" I mumbled; trying desperately to hold back tears as the pain hit me with every beat of my heart.

Faintly, I could hear her sigh, and suddenly Araya was in front of me, kneeling down by the front of my chair so that I was head height with her. "Do you know what he does?" She asked, as if she were giving me advice, "He takes future alphas, he forces them into their pack, and kills the ones who won't!" She was shouting now, her frustration clearly showing. But what did she mean, 'future alphas'? I had no idea!

"He's had you once, Tyler, he let you go because he knew you needed time, but now, he's coming to take you away, or kill you," Her words took a moment to sink in, I spent time with other packs, but never with an alpha pack, never with anyone who'd threatened to harm others! I shook my head hopelessly, the pain making it ten times as hard to concentrate on what she was telling me. "We want to help you Tyler, but first you need to help _us."_

Her eyes were cold and hard as I stared into them, showing no mercy whatsoever. I stayed silent; I didn't know what to say. She lifted a second blade, this time she forced it into my thigh, forcing it in as far as it would go before finally releasing it. My body simply jumped at the intrusion, but after the first knife I had no energy, or strength for that matter, to show the pain. I clenched my eyes shut, and waited for the worst of it to pass.

After several moments of vigorous pain, I felt both knives suddenly vanish from my body. "He doesn't know," Araya stated, "Take him back to the holding cell," With eyes still shut, I felt both sets of ropes released from my skin, giving both parts of my body, especially my wrists, a heavenly moment of relief. Soon enough, my body fell forward, landing with a heap on the ground. Struggling to pull myself upright, two guards linked their arms underneath mine and lifted me onto my feet. If I had any strength left I would throw myself at Araya, and stab her with the remaining three knives so she knew how it felt.

"Tyler, one thing you should know, as part of initiation into his pack he will make you kill the people closest to you, as an example of loyalty. Would you be able to do that?" I didn't reply, I'm not sure if I was physically capable at the moment, but we both know the answer without verbal confirmation. "Well then you'd better run, while you still can. Leave your friends to live their lives; it's the only way you'll all survive."

As her words faded into the silence, the two men at my sides began leading me out of the room.

**That's chapter 3 done!**

**Well, wasn't that slightly horrifying? She stabbed him! WITH KNIVES! :O**

**Hope y'all enjoyed that, the next one will either be out shortly after, or tomorrow at the latest. Bear in mind I live in England, and I'm uploading this at about half nine in the evening, so yeeaah ;)**

**Thanks to everybody who followed and/or favourited on the previous chapter, and especially to those who took the time to review! **

**Firstly laurenrulez1, who has reviewed both chapters so far, I'm really glad you enjoy it and I hope that this chapter is to your liking :D**

**And now for MysticDBRose17 and JacobMorrow, we all are writing OC stories based off of Malia ships, and I absolutely love your guys stories! So glad that you've both left a review on mine, and to have your support! **

**We have also set up a community called Werecoyote Fever, containing all our stories. The links on my profile so go check that out!**

**Last but not least, make sure to follow favourite and review if you wanna see more chapters!**

**Love ya!**

**~Abi**


	4. Kiss of an anchor

The guards threw my limp body into the holding cell, sending me straight to the floor. For a short moment everything was spinning, and I wasn't sure what was happening until one of them spoke.

"The coyote stays, the rest of you with us, _now_." I felt Malia's hand on my back as she dropped to my side, taking in my slit wrists and stab wounds with a face filled with awe. I looked behind me to see Scott, Stiles and Kira, all exchanging concerned glances.

"Go!" I spoke up, coughing a little; my throat was as dry as sandpaper, "They have Lydia." Stiles started straight for the door, Kira following closely behind along with Scott. Before he left, Scott kneeled down by my side, reaching a hand out to touch my arm. He could tell I was still in pain; the wolfsbane on the ropes that bound me had prevented me from healing. Soon enough I knew what he was doing, black veins appeared throughout is arm and he clenched his eyes shut as he absorbed my pain, buying me a few godly seconds of utter relief. Seeing the pain he felt, I quickly moved away from him, "The worst of it's gone, I'll be fine."

With that said, the three of them left, the door closing with an emphatic bang, and I was alone with Malia. I barely had a second to breathe as her arms clamped around me, holding me close to her body. "Scott heard everything; I thought she was going to kill you!"

"Well, urm," I struggled in her grasp, trying to move so that my face wasn't buried in her chest, "No offense, but you're kind of killing me now," I joked as she released me, laughing slightly; she playfully punched me in the arm.

I spent the next couple of minutes explaining all that Araya had told me, about the alpha and my supposed future as an alpha. We spoke about the impending threat on my life, and what I'm going to do about it. "I don't know, hell she's just some cranky," Malia eyeballed me, "Okay, very, very, very cranky old bitch." She giggled, "She's probably just had a little too much to drink."

"I highly doubt that," Malia said, helping me up off of the floor in the process.

In the distance I could hear Scott screaming in agony, hell, I could practically feel his pain. "Did you hear that?" She walked over to lean against the wall, shaking her head innocently. I tried to focus in on what was being said, but with the wolfsbane still in my system I couldn't get a clear read on the conversation.

"Mal, you're gonna have to try and listen in, I'm no good at the minute." She nodded her head correspondingly, closing her eyes to help her focus. "Can you get anything?" I asked a little bit prematurely, I was worried though, Scott, for the time being, was my alpha; I needed him in order to stay in control. Over the past few months he'd been like a brother to me, he'd even taken me into his home when Isaac left.

"I can't concentrate," She admitted, shaking her head; ashamed to admit that she was defeated, "There's too many sounds, and voices." Seeing this, I knelt down in front of her, offering her a hand as reassurance.

Squeezing her hand firmly, I whispered, "It's okay, here," I raised my other hand, pointing at my eyes, "Just focus on my eyes, or the sound of my voice," I noticed her eyes flicker indecisively between my eyes and my lips, suggesting that she was thinking about something else at this moment in time. "Remember what I told you, you just have to find something to concentrate on-"

She cut me off before I could get my words out, leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine. Unlike the kiss in the club, this was a simpler kiss, but so much more meaningful, in many ways it told me that I was her anchor; I'm the thing that gives her control. As we broke apart, I slowly opened my eyes to reveal Malia with her eyes shining intensely. She was focused, and she was listening, so I felt that was my clue to fall backwards and let her listen.

After several moments of waiting, the lights in the room began to flicker, and Malia's eyes returned to their normal shade of brown, "They're killing him!" She said, and as if it were simultaneous I heard Scott's howl, I could feel his pain, and within seconds I was howling in pain myself. Malia cradled me by my side, until the pain finally went away half a minute after.

"He's okay," I said, rolling over on to my back, taking Malia's concerned arm in my hand, "For now."

**There we go! That's that for this chapter, I know it's only short, but bear in mind that the last chapter went up literally a few hours ago!**

**Make sure you check out our Werecoyote Fever community, the link is on my profile, and follow/favourite or review down below!**

**Thanks everyone, hope you all enjoyed **

**~Abi**


	5. One Angry Beta

As we walked outside the sun hit me with such ferocity that I thought it would blind me. Raising a hand to cover my eyes, I could hear Scott and the others from not too far behind us. A guard had come to collect me and Malia from our 'cell', as they called it, and lead us to the front door. Thank God!

"So you're just letting us go?" I heard Scott ask from behind as he, Stiles, Lydia and Kira all emerged from the doorway. Kira ran forward, hugging Malia, whilst I gave Lydia a quick hug, and shook Stiles' hand.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there Lyd's, sorry I wasn't able to help you out," She replied with a sincere smile, clearly she was okay with me, but something was bugging her at the moment. I thought it was best to leave her to her thoughts as her and Stiles walked over to his jeep. Kira and Malia went to follow them, but the coyote stopped at my side. "I'll be there in a second," I dismissed her, my eyes solely focused on Araya.

Sensing my raising heartbeat, she reached out to grab my hand. "Tyler, it's not worth it, okay? Don't do something stupid." I looked at her, hate still in my eyes, but the second they found hers I dropped it with an audible sigh. It was nearly impossible to be mad when I was looking at her.

"I still need to speak to her," I squeezed her hand in reassurance that I was okay; "I'm fine." She nodded and joined the others.

As I walked over to where Araya and Scott stood I caught the end of their conversation, she was threatening him over when he would take the bite of a human. She had nothing to worry about then; Scott wouldn't be biting anyone anytime soon, especially when he has me for a beta.

"How about you stop playing the torturer and actually tell us something helpful for once?" I started, turning both the leaders' attention towards me. She stared at me idly, before turning away and walking back towards her guards. "Hey!" I shouted, following her until Scott put a hand on my chest, "What, you feel like giving it the big I am when I'm tied down to a chair, but now that I'm okay you're just gonna walk away!?" I felt myself getting angry, so angry that I couldn't hear Scott telling me to calm down.

I shoved his arm aside and ran for the woman, I could hear him following behind me but he was too slow. One of Araya's men jumped in front of me, his mistake. He raised an arm to stop me, but with glowing eyes and fangs bared, I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him down to the ground. Proceeding on to my target, another man got in my way, this time I lifted him by his neck and drove him into the wall, squeezing the life out of him with my bare hands.

The only thing that sent me clambering backwards was the roar of my alpha, and Malia screaming at me to stop. Panting for breath, I turned to face them, ashamed of what I'd just done. I kept my line of sight to the ground as my chest bounced up and down, occasionally flickering upwards to look at Scott. He seemed disappointed in me, after all we'd been through over the past few months we believed that I had mastered control. It seems not.

Shrugging off all the eyes that were on me, I started walking quickly back to the jeep, where I saw Lydia, Stiles and Kira all with shocked expressions written on their faces. I halted in my tracks as Araya spoke up, "When he comes for you, and he will..." She began, pausing until I turned to face her, "Give me a call, but by then it may be too late."

"Well what do I do if it is too late?" I asked, trying to sound as grateful as possible.

"You leave the people you love behind, and you run. He won't harm them, because he will want you to do that for him. So you run, just keep on moving and never look back." And with that she faded into the darkness of the club.

I stood, frozen to my roots as her words sunk in, _'run, and never look back'_, but how could I leave these guys? Scott was my alpha, and my greatest friend. Malia needed me, and honestly, I think that I needed her as well.

Scott walked past me, ignoring what had just happened and started explaining our next steps to the rest of the group. Malia, however, stopped in front of me, noticing my distress. "Hey," She whispered, knocking me from my trance. I looked up to meet her eyes, with a numb expression written beneath my own. She took my hand for what felt like the hundredth time today, yet every time it felt different, it felt new. This time it felt soothing, as her skin connected with my own it felt as if a wave of reassurance passed through my body, telling every fibre of my being that it would be okay, that in her clutch I was safe.

"I'm okay," I whispered in return, "I'm okay."

She looked slightly concerned still, but this time decided not to say anything, which was rather strange for Malia. Pulling me along, we turned to face the group, and Scott was approaching us once again.

Signalling for Malia to give us a second alone, I looked towards him apologetically. "Look, I'm sorry, I just got really freakin' angry an-"

"It's okay," He interjected, "You stopped it, that's what matters." I froze again, a little shocked, yet relieved, that he wasn't mad at me. "This alpha she's talking about, we'll deal with it, okay?" He really did care, and it was a massive weight off my shoulders to know I had my alpha's support.

Walking back to the group, and avoiding several awkward 'are you okay now?' stares from the others, we watched on as a mysterious biker girl pulled up. "Braeden," Scott announced as the girl removed her helmet. Lydia went on to describe her as a mercenary, 'wonderful'.

"Scott," I said, quickly grabbing his attention as he went to get on his bike, "You go in the car, I'll take the bike."

He stopped what he was doing, taking a second to look at the bike, and back to me, "You sure man?" I couldn't tell whether he was genuinely asking or was just worried about his bike.

"I just need some time to think." I stated, which was true. I needed a _lot _of time to think. About a _lot _of things. I walked over to the bike, nodding to him in confirmation, and he chucked me the keys.

I raised my leg over the bike, straddling the seat, and as I reached to grab the helmet off of the brake pad I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Turning my head in surprise, it was, (not so much of a surprise), Malia. I couldn't help but smile at her persistence. "What're you doing?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to be alone," She answered honestly, "and besides," she leaned closer to my head, "I wanted to thank you for helping me concentrate," She moved closer and kissed my cheek, but before she could pull away I twisted my neck even further, pushing my lips against hers. I needed that.

"Any time," I mumbled, voice heavy with breath, as we pulled apart. She rested her head on my back and I heard Stiles whistling as he walked over to the driver's side of the jeep. "Oh yeah, Scott!" I shouted, and both boys stopped to look. I raised the helmet in my hand and threw it powerfully so that it hit Stilinski right in the back, propelling him forward into the jeep. "I don't need that!" I shouted, chuckling with Malia.

Braeden brought all our attention back to the task at hand, "Hey, love birds, you ready or what!?" She was impatient, and slightly annoyed, mind you, she was stuck with a crew of teenagers, so who wouldn't be?

Just as I pulled back on the accelerator, I felt Malia brush her lips against the back of my neck, sending a noticeable shiver down my spine. She giggled, her hot breath tickling against my skin, and I could feel all kinds of things going on in my body. My head started to spin, my heart started to beat like crazy, and my hands started to shake. "You realize if you carry on like that, we're not going to make it to our destination?" I turned slightly to look at her, nothing but mischief in her eyes.

"That's fine by me," She whispered.

**So... this was only suppose to be a quick chapter because I haven't had a lot of time to write, but I'm actually kind of proud of it! When you write without a plan in mind, things just kind of come to you in the moment, and well that's what happened here! **

**OMG, have you all seen the promo for 4x07, Malia!? Why are you acting all dead in this!? And Stiles with the blood on his face! Like what the absolute hell is happening to everyone :'( **

**Any who... Moving on... Follow, favourite and review if y'all want more, and thanks to those of you who already have! Be sure to check out our MaliaXOC community, 'Werecoyote Fever', links on my profile!**

**P.S I wrote this whilst in a group chat to all my crazy ass bestie's on Facebook... So yeah... I was a little distracted, apologies for any mistakes!**


	6. I Wouldn't Leave Without You

The journey to La Iglesia was difficult in the heat of Mexico. I was silently hoping that Malia wouldn't notice the sweat patches building across my t-shirt; I hated hot weather. Malia, however, was the opposite, after adapting from being a coyote to a human, the loss of her fur coat left her permanently cold. We spent the ride with her arms wrapped firmly around my waist, and her head rested between my shoulder blades. We didn't speak, she knew I had things that I needed to think about and she respected that.

The peaceful atmosphere that had been built over the ride was shattered when Stiles' jeep blew a tyre, causing it to come to a sudden stop. I slammed on the brakes, the bike drifting; rather skilfully I might add, until coming to a perfect stop behind the car.

"What the hell happened?" I heard Braeden shout from the front.

Stiles and Scott hopped out the car and headed straight to the front, searching for the reason for the stoppage. "I think we hit something!" Stiles announced in reply. Unlinking Malia's arms from around me I jumped off the bike, heading to join the boys by the car.

Braeden did the same, speaking as she approached us, "Scott, we need to get there by night, it's too dangerous otherwise."

He looked back at me and Stiles, a concerned look on his face. Stiles was the one to reply, "Go," He replied, more of an order than a statement.

"Not without you guys!" Scott shot back instantly.

"Scott someone has to find Derek," Stiles told him before I jumped in.

"Hey," I rested a hand on his arm, and started leading him to Braeden, "I won't let anything happen to them, so go." And I gave him a last shove towards the mysterious mercenary, that is, until Kira called for him.

I wandered back over to the jeep, where Lydia stood perched against the driver's side door, Stiles was already buried in the hood of the jeep, and Malia was bent down, inspecting one of the tyres. As I turned back to look at Scott, he and Kira were sharing a hug. It was a strange relationship they had; they were both so clearly in to each other, yet neither one of them was really brave enough to admit it since the loss of Allison. The hug ended prematurely as Braeden called Scott again, and soon enough they disappeared off into the horizon.

"Stiles," Malia called, taking all of our attention, "I don't think we hit something," She raised something in her hand, showing it to Stiles, "I think something hit us."

The sky soon fell black as we were all left standing around, waiting for Stiles to fix the jeep. Lydia stood with him, holding our only flashlight up so that he could see what he was doing, whilst the rest of us stood at the front, constantly scanning our surroundings for the intruder.

"Anything?" Kira asked us both; I shook my head in response whilst Malia answered her.

"It's too hard to see," She said.

"We should have brought another flashlight," I added. Kira looked down at her sword for a second, catching my attention, and she walked back over to the car. Placing it in front of the headlight, she twisted the handle slightly so that the blade shone a ray of light onto the horizon.

Thinking I'd seen something, I felt my body stiffen, ready for a fight, but giving it a second I just thought it was my imagination. "Anyone see that?" I asked, and Kira focused the light back towards the image. This time it was definite, a body that seemed more beast than man appeared above a rock and upon noticing that we'd seen it, it fled into the distance.

A growl burst from Malia's throat as she chased the figure, her coyote form starting to take over. "Malia!" I shouted after her, but she ignored me. I looked back at Kira, "I'll get her, shout if anything happens." And as soon as I'd finished what I was saying I was sprinting off after Malia.

After at least a minute of running, Malia had made a clear get away from me. My heart pounded as I pondered the possibility that she was gone. Walking wearily up an opening in the hillside, I heard something approaching, but I couldn't narrow down with side it was coming from. I turned quickly, expecting to find an enemy ready to attack, but there was no one. I heard a rustling from a bush to the side of me and Malia came crashing into my arms.

I felt a rush of relief pass through me as I held her in my arms, pulling her into my chest. As we broke apart, I noticed her clutching her side, and as I went to move her hand there was a big cut plastered into the side of her stomach. "I'm fine," She whispered, clearly tired and in pain.

In response I lifted her arm over my neck, and used my other to lift her up under the crook of her knees. Quickly, I turned and started heading back to the jeep, hoping that whatever had hurt Malia was long gone.

Returning to a normal pace as we neared the now-repaired jeep, I could feel Malia's eyes on me, and I could tell it was for being over protective. "What?" I asked, my tone showing to be slightly more aggressive than I wanted it to be.

"You're mad at me," She mumbled, squirming to get me to let her down. I obliged, and the second her feet hit the ground she was walking back to the jeep at pace.

"Hey!" I shouted, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face me, "I thought you were running!" I admitted defensively.

"I was running!" She shouted back, shaking my hand off of her arm violently.

"No," I said, causing her to look back up at me with fire in her eyes, "I _thought_ you were leaving, as in not coming back!" Her face changed instantly, and suddenly her voice was mellower.

"I wouldn't leave without you." She stated, taking a step closer to me, finally understanding _why _I was upset, that I was more scared than angry.

Her words left me at a crossroad, I was completely speechless. There was a moment of silence until I replied, "Really?"

She reached a hand up to cup the side of my face, brushing her thumb against my skin as she smiled brightly. "Really," She whispered, standing up on her tiptoes, leaning in so that she was inches from me.

Just as she was about to press a kiss to my lips, we were interrupted by a set of headlights. She turned to look at the car and sighed, "Them I would leave."

She quickly kissed me on the cheek, and led me back to the car by my hand. Some part of me wondered whether she was serious, or if she was actually joking.

**Chapter 6 is done, and with that, so is Episode one! Now, you guys have to check this video out on YouTube, it is simply awesome! Just head on to youtube and type into the search bar 'can you feel my heart teen wolf', and the first option should be by a channel called 'Natalie Sweet'. WATCH IT! It's honestly one of my fave teen wolf videos!**

**As always, thank you to everybody who keeps coming back to follow the story, and especially those of you who take a moment to leave a review!**

**Laurenrulez1: Thank you for your continued support! And Tyler was kicking some butt in the last chapter, I wanted to get across the kind of relationship with Scott that Isaac had, along with the point that Tyler hasn't quite yet mastered control.**

**MysticDBRose17: More cute Tyler and Malia in this one! Thank you for reviewing :D**

**LizMartinez29: I know! I'm a bit wary on the alpha story line at the moment though because I want to see how the deadpool story line on the show plays out. I don't want to kind of over take that, because I think it will be too much at once, so I want to see how I can mix it without ruining it. However, there will be a part between 402 and 403 where a certain pair of people go to the city of Chicago ;) That's as much as I'm going to say!**

**Follow, favourite and review for more peeps :D**

**~Abi**


	7. Surprise!

I'd dropped Malia off at home later that night, I watched as her father, well, father by law, opened the door and took her into his arms, cradling her head as he welcomed her back from our 'camping trip'. They both waved me goodbye, the girl smiling mischievously towards me, and the other with a rather intimidating glare. At least he had that part of fatherhood down.

I reached the house before Scott had; I could tell by the lack of his scent. Rather than going through the door, as most normal teenagers would, I decided to avoid the awkward confrontation with Scott's dad and climb up into my room via the window. I could tell that Rafael didn't like the fact that I was living here; whenever I spoke to Miss McCall in front of him he would go stiff. Considering the financial difficulties at the moment, he didn't quite understand why Melissa had taken me in, (we'd kind of skipped the whole 'werewolf' part).

As I found myself finally back in my bedroom, I let out a deep breath filled with relief. There were moments in Mexico where I thought I wouldn't be coming home. Gradually, I lifted my bloodied shirt over my head, throwing it into the trash can at the side of my desk. Inspecting my previous wound in my reflection, I now saw that it wasn't yet fully healed, with a slight patch of dried blood spread around where the cut sat.

"Looks nasty," I heard Malia say from behind me, causing me to jump backwards, smacking my head off of my mirror. I raised my hand, instantly cupping where I had been hit, holding back a mixture of a scream or a growl towards the girl's arrival. She stood there, laughing slightly, her mouth left open in awe of my reaction.

"Oh my god!" I finally said, still trying to calm my unsteady heart beat. "I just dropped you off at your house! What's wrong!?" I was still somewhere between aggressive and shocked, desperately trying to keep my voice down.

I walked past her, and headed for the clock on my bedside table, "I left you," I paused, looking at the time, "15 minutes ago," I turned back to face her, she was still smug, "What could have possibly happened in-" In two quick strides she closed the gap between us, and cupping my face in both hands she pulled me into a kiss. Her lips were soft, yet urgent as they moved against mine; my hands found her waist, and as things grew more heated I was pulling her backwards until I hit the wall.

One of her hands hooked around my neck, and she used the other to run her fingers through my hair. The kiss was like a drug; once you'd had a taste there was no going back; it made me see stars. My tongue ran across her bottom lip, savouring the feeling until she opened her mouth to allow us both access to explore each other's mouths.

Breaking apart for a short moment, our foreheads rested together, our short, hot breaths entwining with one another's. My eyes travelled up her face, starting at her swollen, parted lips, where the corners curled up ever so slightly, a reflection of my own; moving up to her crinkled, petite nose, and eventually meeting her eyes as they stared back intently. They glistened blue in the dimmed room, and it made my heart swim just to look at them. But then something primal took over.

Grabbing her waist firmly, I spun us around so that she was against the wall. Reaching my hand under the hem of her shirt I began to lift it up, and she raised her arms obliging as I pulled the material over her head, reconnecting our lips the second it was gone. Her hands rested dangerously on the waistband of my jeans, constantly switching between tugging at them gently and running her fingers over the bumps of my stomach. As I pressed her even harder into the wall she let out a moan, breaking the kiss and throwing her mouth onto my shoulder in an attempt to conceal it. I took that as an opportunity to attack her neck, leaving a trail of small pecks up and down, stopping occasionally to suck at her pulse point. The response of pure pleasure I received just kept me going even further.

That's the point where I can feel myself losing control, my fingers exchange for claws, my teeth grow sharper, and my eyes start to glow. I break away from her, quickly turning around so that she wouldn't see my lack of control. The only person who knew about what had happened in Chicago was Scott; the others just avoided the topic out of politeness. Hiding my hands in front of my body, so that they were out of her sight, I dug my claws into the skin, a basic way Scott had told me how to fight the shift; pain.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" She asked, reaching an arm out to pull me back to her, I shrugged it away.

At that moment, Scott was my saviour as his keys clicked into the front door. "Scott!" I announced, not sure where I was going with this, but feeling the wolf effects finally wear off I turned to face her, forcing a smile to show that I was okay. "I...Urm... I told Scott that... That I would speak to him when he gets back, sounded urgent!" She nodded, clearly confused, and I could see that she was a little bit dejected too. "I think it's about Kira... Something like that..." My voice swiftly faded into the awkwardness.

"So, anyway, you just... Just sit there," I told her, dragging her to the bed, "make yourself comfy, and I'll be back shortly," I opened my door ready to walk out, and suddenly it hit me, she's expecting to stay the night.

Relishing the idea, and not wanting to seem like a total ass, I ran over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts, chucking them over to her, "Will those be okay? To wear I mean... Well, of course I mean to wear... But I mean like, you know, for the night... Unless you wanna stay in you-"

She silenced my rambling, 'thank god', "They'll be fine," She mumbled, clearly hurt by my urgency. I couldn't just leave, not when she was like this! I went over to the edge of the bed, so that I was aligned with her head, and I looked her in the eyes.

"Good. They better look better on you than on me," I winked, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, heading straight for the door afterwards, not waiting to see if my save line had worked or not. Probably not. Nope, most likely _definitely _not.

**Yeah... So Tyler has some 'issues' let's say for now. Will he be able to overcome them? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Thanks to the people who have followed, favourited and reviewed so far!**

**TTFmichael/JacobMorrow: I'm sorry I didn't realise you'd reviewed last time :O I uploaded the new chapter and then it popped up saying you'd reviewed it really late so I was like :/ Well then! Anyway, glad you are enjoying the story, same goes to you, keep updating regularly! :D**

**Laurenrulez1: You don't fail to miss out on a chapter, so thank you very much for your continued support, glad you like the couple, and I think you're right on 'Talia', it's about as good as shipping names are going to get for them I think. And if you liked the 'moment' between them last time, then I suppose you'll like this one too! Hope you enjoy :D**

**Thanks everyone, check out our Werecoyote Fever community, all things Malia, links on my profile!**

**Cheers everyone!**

**~Abi**


	8. UPDATE!

Hi guys, sorry, no chapter today, hopefully I will have one out tomorrow night!

I just wanted to inform you all that my updates will be every couple of days through this week because I'm doing work experience in Wolverhampton, (a long way from where I live), so I'm practically out all day and when I get in I'm dog tired

Just wanted to let you all know beforehand, thanks for everybody's support on the last chapter! You are EPIC!

~Abi


	9. Nightmares

That night between myself and Malia had been rather awkward; especially since we were sharing a single bed. Neither of us spoke once we'd settled down, I laid facing the wall, away from Malia, so she took that as an opportunity to snuggle into the back of my neck, wrapping an arm around my body protectively. Her body curved around mine at every point, and it made me feel safe; secure.

That's when I realized; 'I'm the little spoon'. My eyes shot open in shock, how have I been reduced to the little spoon? She was sound asleep, her warm breath tickling the hairs on the back of my neck, but I suppose that's what I like about Malia. She has two sides to her portrayal. The one where she's tough as nails, hard to the core and to me especially, a challenge. She won't back down; she'll stand her ground and fight for what, or who she believes in. But there was also the soft side to Malia, the side that only I ever really got to see, because she trusted in me that much.

That's the side of her that it hurt to see, because it reminded me of the fact that I was lying to her, deceiving her about her own heritage, something that I had no right in doing. It hurt to see her big, adorable brown eyes looking into mine with such faith and passion, because I felt as if I shouldn't be able to do the same in return.

"You okay?" She whispered from behind, my body jumped slightly, her words knocking me out of my thoughts. I hadn't noticed her wake up; I'd stopped listening to her steady heartbeat as it played out against my bare back.

I cleared my throat, quietly, not wanting to wake anybody else in the house up, mainly Scott. "Just couldn't sleep," I replied, copying her tone, slightly twisting my head so that she could see the reassuring smile on my lips. She sleepily kissed my neck in response, sending shivers down my spine once again. Only now had I noticed how sensitive my neck was.

She rested her head again, back in its original position, and she closed her eyes. I reached down to grasp her hand, relieved that we weren't about to have an awkward conversation about tonight's earlier events. As time passed, I waited for her heart beat to drop again before closing my eyes. Thoughts, memories and dreams all passed by, until landing on one specific night in my life, the reason my eyes are blue.

_The scene plays out vividly; one second Rachel is dragging me into a bathroom, and the next we were all over each other, our drunken, hormonal bodies going at each other. My heart beat starts to rise and before I know it, I'm not a man, but I'm a monster. Claws instead of fingers, fangs instead of teeth, my eyes shine golden and I have more hair on my face than should be possible. _

_As I reopen my eyes to look at the girl, it's no longer Rachel, its Malia. She's afraid of me, of what I've become. She tries to run, to escape, but under the glow of the full moon I'm too fast. She tries to pull the door open, but I slam it shut again, leaning an inhuman hand past her head. Turning around, she looks at me with fear in her eyes, glossed over with tears, too afraid to make a sound as her mouth hangs open. I lean in, my mouth brushing against her neck as I take in her scent. Sweet; not like flowers or sweets, but just naturally sweet. Trailing my lips upwards, I leave a moist path up to her ear, catching a whimper from the shaking girl in response. _

"_I'm sorry," I whispered, before descending back to her neck and sharply sinking my fangs in to her skin. _

My body shot up, my ears still ringing with Malia's screams. My eyes froze wide open, filling with tears as I panted, trying to get past the shock of what I'd just experienced. I'd had that dream once before, but never had it been so _raw_, so _clear._

Malia quickly sat up beside me, leaning over to turn the lamp on before resting a soothing hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to look at her, I couldn't. If I did then I knew I would crack. She rubbed against my back, attempting to calm my racing heart, but to no avail. Her eyes tore into me, desperately searching for some form of answer from me. For all she knew I was just having a moment.

"Ty," She said gently, raising a hand to caress the side of my cheek, stroking my cheek bone gently with her thumb. Instantly feeling better at her touch, I lifted my hand to meet hers, pressing it firmer against my skin. Slowly, I turned my head to face her, my lip quivering as I looked into those big, adorable eyes. The same eyes that I saw in the dream, the same eyes that I ripped to shreds.

My breath hitched, and I cracked, my head nestling straight into her shoulder as I sobbed helplessly. I didn't want this thing to rule my life, I wanted Malia to be happy, I wanted to be able to _make_ her happy, in every way necessary. Then that stupid little voice in my head popped up, 'tell her'. No, I thought straight away, but as time passed, and I found myself all out of tears, the idea softened on me. If I tell her, she'll understand why I'm so afraid of intimacy, but then again, will she see me as a monster?

I pulled back from her slowly, peeling my wet face from her chest, slightly embarrassed about all that had just happened. We both moved so that our legs swung over the edge of the bed, and she rested her head on my shoulder, her arm still planted on my back.

"You've never asked me," I choked out, my throat suddenly very dry.

She raised her head, staring at me with confusion written all over her expression, "Never asked you what?"

"About my eyes, why they're blue, you've never asked..." Silence surrounded us, and I felt her tense at the subject. She removed her arm from my back and placed it back in her lap, playing with her fingers nervously. She stared down at them, clearly embarrassed, or ashamed, thinking that she'd done something wrong.

"Well, I just, kinda thought that it was, you know, your business," she mumbled, lifting one of her hands and running it through her hair.

This time I reached out to her, placing my hand on her leg, bringing her focus back to me. "I need to tell you about this; it's something you have to know about me." She nodded in correspondence and I explained to her the story of what had happened in Chicago. How at the time I didn't understand what was happening to me, that I just lost control of everything, and because of that, a girl died.

Her face resembled many emotions as I told it, sympathy, confusion, heart break. But she never once looked away, something that, as I spoke about Rachel, I couldn't do in return. My eyes flickered from hers, to the floor, the wall opposite us, and back to hers again; a non-stop cycle.

By the time I'd finished, my voice was breaking again, "so that's why I stopped earlier, I'm afraid... No, _terrified, _of losing control," I turned to face her fully, taking the remaining hand in her lap into my own, which, thankfully, she didn't pull away, "I don't want to hurt you." I admitted, almost silently. Surprisingly, she smiled, using her other hand to wrap around my wrist, stroking it gently.

"Ty, that wasn't your fault," she reassured me, "You had no idea what was happening to you, you can't blame yourself." She rubbed up and down my arm tentatively.

I chuckled a bit, "Remind you of someone?" I asked sarcastically, referring to the reason that her own eyes were blue, when wolfed out at least. She looked down, instantly shaken at the memory. "Mal, you were a kid."

"No..." She answered quietly, too deep in thought to speak up, "I was a _monster." _

I quickly grabbed both her hands in mine, "don't you ever say that, you are not, and you never will be a monster." She smiled again as I spoke, firmly believing the words that I said. I moved closer to her, stroking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "besides, you're too beautiful to be a monster."

She leaned forward as I finished speaking, catching my lips in a soft, romantic kiss. It was short, sweet and simple, and soon enough we broke apart, both of us too tired to carry on.

We both climbed back into the sheets, this time I took the role of the big spoon, 'thank god'. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, telling her that I would always keep her safe. As I felt sleep begin to envelope me, I knew that this time it would be peaceful, it would be happy. Just before I slipped away I heard Malia whisper something.

"You'll never be a monster to me."

**Okay! How was that? So Malia knows about Tyler's past now, or at least the important part of it. Hope it was good enough for all of you! It was a pretty long chapter to make up for the lack of posting over the last couple of days, I've been super busy, and I'm not gonna have a laptop over the weekend either! *cries in the corner for a moment***

**So this'll be the last post until Monday probably, sorry about that! But anyway, make sure to follow, favourite and review down below, and thanks to those of you that already have!**

**Reviewers:**

**Gamelover41592: Thank you I suppose, I think it could work too if that helps ;)**

**Mhernandez5: Nice to have a new follower, glad you've enjoyed the story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it :D**

**Laurenrulez1: You never fail to review a chapter, thank you so much! Hope you like this one too, bit more emotional this time **

**Thanks everyone!**

**~Abi**


	10. The 'Talk'

_**A few days later...**_

"So she just sneaks in?" Scott asked as we walked through the school gates, clearly amused by my antics.

"Yep, she does it practically every night!" He laughed as I went on, stopping briefly when he heard Stiles call his name. We both turned around as the boy walked towards us, greeting him with a casual bro-shake as he asked what was up.

Scott looked at me sceptically, already holding back laughter, "Girlfriend issues," he quickly concluded, winking at Stiles. The awkward boy looked at me, confused as to what he meant.

"I thought you guys were really good together!" He proclaimed, rather shocked as he pondered our relationships premature end.

"We are!" I cut in, growing defensive of Malia. "Scott's just being an ass!" I said mockingly, playfully pushing him with a little help from my werewolf strength, and he went tumbling backwards.

"Hey!" He shouted, regaining his balance as we all started walking to class. "It's not my fault your girlfriend wants to be the big spoon every night..." He mumbled to Stiles, knowing full well that I could hear him. The pair laughed and I shook it off, deciding to stop sooner rather than later, when it was too late.

We spent the next few minutes talking about Mexico, and most importantly, Derek. What the plan was, if there ever was a plan. We hadn't heard from Lydia or Deaton over night, so we'd assumed that nothing had happened thus far.

Before we knew it, we were a couple corridors away from our History class, with the one and only Mr. Yukimura. "Shit." I muttered under my own breath, quickly coming to a halt. The other two boys turned to look at me, "I left my books in my locker, Scott would you mind coming with me?" They exchanged a look, and Stiles nodded at Scott, turning away and heading off to class.

As we turned a corridor, I started talking to Scott again, "Sorry, I kind of had something I wanted to ask you about..." My voice trailed off, waiting for his go ahead.

He nodded at me, "Sure. Anything," He was back to being the serious alpha, which is what I needed for this, _very, very, very, _awkward conversation.

"Well, it's," I stuttered, searching nervously for the right words as we reached my locker, and my hands started fumbling at the lock, "It's kind of... _personal."_ I finally admitted. He didn't speak, just nodding along, showing his support as he gave me time to think of the right words. "Well, Malia and I... We're really kind of... Urm... _Physical,_ I suppose." I stopped, resting my head on my locker door to hide my embarrassment.

Thankfully he finished for me, "and you're scared of losing control."

"How did you-?" He jumped in before I could even finish.

"You kind of woke me up last night, I heard you telling her about Rachel," I pulled away from the metal door, turning to look at him, "Which by the way, was very good of you. She deserved to know that." 'She also deserves to know who her father is'; I quickly thought to myself, holding in the urge to say it, knowing that it wasn't the time or place.

"It's just that whenever we get... _Intimate_," I said quietly, far too awkward to be spoken aloud, "I get all, I don't know, _wolfy!"_

Scott chuckled a bit, clearly not understanding the serious tone in my voice, or the concerned expressions on my face. "I was like that when I first got with Allison," He explained, smiling at the memories. "But, Malia isn't Allison; she understands how hard it is to keep control."

I scoffed, that word annoyed me so much, _'control_'. Nowadays everything was about control. Control this, control that. I'll tell you now, in my eyes, there is no such thing as control. It's passed off as some sort of easy way to taming the beast inside you, and that when you finally get it you will finally overpower you're animal instincts. Not for me. The only way I can stay in control is to dominate _my _body, _my _mind. You have to fight for it, to have a reason to fight for it. Yes, it got easier as each full moon passed by, but never will it go away.

"But I don't want her to _have _to understand, you know?" I asked, seeing if he caught my drift. "I want it to be _normal, _and most of all I want it to be _good." _

He smiled again, this time it was more sincere, as if he knew exactly what I was going through. "I'll be honest with you; it takes strength, and a lot of it." I opened my locker as he spoke; reaching in to grab my books and put them into my bag, slightly wishing I'd never asked him about this extremely embarrassing issue. "But," He reached out and shut my locker, catching my attention again, "the second I realised that Allison was my anchor, I never had to worry about hurting her. And that's what Malia is to you!" He poked me in the chest, emphasising his point.

I sighed, unsure of whether I should trust him. "But how do you know that you won't hurt her?"

He put a hand on my shoulder, "Because when you're that close to someone, your wolf side instantly recognises them, it knows that they're not a threat." I smiled back at him, appreciative of his advice.

"Thanks man, I just want to make her happy, I mean I love her and I just need this to go..." I instantly brought my hand to my mouth as it hung wide open, gobsmacked as to what I'd just said. I looked to Scott with wide eyes; he was just smiling, holding back a snigger.

"You love her!" He exclaimed proudly.

"No... No I don't!" I shouted back defensively, opening my locker back up, fumbling with my history books again.

He started to laugh hysterically at my embarrassed stature, "Yes you do! You _just _said it!"

"No I didn't!" I spat back. He doubled over, his sides starting to hurt from all the laughter. I left it at that, returning my attention to my book as I swiped them into my bag. By the time I was done, Scott was back at my side, this time with a slightly more serious expression. "Hey, what's that?" He pointed up to the calendar on the inside of my locker door; it was filled with green, yellow and red marks.

"It's my control calendar, to help me keep track of how I'm doing." He moved closer to it, flipping through the pages, inspecting it.

"What do all the different colours mean?"

"Well, green means it was a good day, no shifting or issues; yellow means there may have been a small problem, but something that could have been easily avoided; and red means that it was really freakin' bad..." As I finished he turned back on to the first month I'd turned, where the calendar was practically plastered in red dots.

"There used to be a lot of reds," He pointed out, stating the obvious, before flipping back to the current page, "but now it's all green!" He patted my back, congratulating me, "I'm proud of you, you're doing really well."

I looked back at him gratefully, "I couldn't have done any of it without you."

Our emotional moment was disrupted when we heard coach shouting from the other end of the corridor, "McCall! Hoyt! Get your asses to class or it's detention for the pair of you!" And with that we ran in the opposite direction, quickly arriving at Mr Yukimura's class.

As we approached I could hear him questioning somebody on the potentially greatest president we've ever had, and by the lack of answer I instantly knew who it was he was asking. I opened the door, quickly looking over to Malia's seat, where she was sitting so innocently, multiple text books laid out on her desk, highlighters hanging out of her mouth and a lost expression over her face.

"Abraham Lincoln!" I announced as I walked in, "But I'm sure Malia was just about to tell you that," I finished, walking up to the empty desk in front of her, winking at her before taking a seat.

"Thank you, _Malia." _Yukimura replied, and the class let out a few sniggers and chuckles when I heard Malia whisper something from behind.

"Thank you." I smiled, not needing to respond.

Breaking the laughter in the class, a phone went off. Mr Yukimura's expressions changed instantly as he shouted at the class, "I said phone's off!"

There were several whispers as people realised it was his own phone, until Kira finally told him.

"Oh..." He responded, suddenly very embarrassed. He turned around, taking the device off the desk before reading it aloud. "Scott, call Lydia." He sounded confused, but we weren't. Something had happened at the clinic. Something bad.

**Remember when I said I'd have no laptop for the weekend? Well... I do! So YAY! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, make sure you follow, favourite and review!**

**Reviewers:**

**Gamelover41592: Thank you! Glad you liked it **

**Laurenrulez1: Thanks! I wanted to get across his back story a lot more, and how much it affects him. We'll get to know a lot more after I've finished episode 2, that's all I'm gonna say!**

**Mhernandez5: Thank you! I love the couple too, (obviously), and I'm glad you liked the conversation between them, I didn't really have a plan for it so I just wrote what came to me and thankfully it turned out okay!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**~Abi**


	11. Berserker!

_**Later that day...**_

Walking up to Derek's loft I spotted Malia outside the door, instantly shocked as to why she was here. I was supposed to be meeting Scott, _not _Malia. About a thousand different thoughts shot through my brain, most of them revolving around the idea that Peter will tell Malia about their true relationship and taking her away from me forever.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, attempting to not let my fear ring through my voice.

"You were coming to see Peter, and since Lydia tells me he's basically Satan in a v-neck I figured you shouldn't be alone." She said, casually standing in front of the door with her arms crossed.

"I'm not alone!" I said defensively, a little too defensively by her raised eyebrows, "and besides, I can handle Peter." I walked up to her, stopping a couple feet away.

"Well, you can handle him better with me." She claimed triumphantly as Scott pulled up, rather noisily, on his bike. He took off his helmet and wore the same expression that I must have moments ago. "Both of you can." With that said she turned around and opened up the door whilst I shrugged my shoulders at Scott.

We walked in cautiously, the loft was dark, and Peter was nowhere to be seen. Malia suddenly stopped and turned to face us. "What's wrong with you two? Your hearts are beating like crazy."

Scott and I looked at each other worriedly, each expecting the other to explain why. Thankfully, and it's the only time I'll ever be thankful to hear his voice, Peter interrupted, "They're just bad at introductions." He said; body spread across his couch as he digested a book.

He looked over towards us, a look so vacant, yet intrigued, that it sent shivers down my spine. I didn't like this, not a single bit. This man was a murderous, manipulative bastard. And if he needed to I know that he'd sacrifice Malia to gain what he wants; power.

"Peter," Scott said, ushering towards the girl, "this is Malia." He instantly divulged her with his eyes, looking her up and down as the sparked with interest. He stood up from the couch, and I immediately took a protective step in front of Malia as a response. He eyeballed me and I gave him the most intimidating 'back off' stare that I could muster.

Rolling his eyes, he looked back at his daughter, this time showing a look of admiration towards her. "Beautiful eyes," he commented, earning a scowl from Malia, "Did you get them from your father?" The irony of his question made my stomach churn, and I turned a worried glance back at Scott.

"No, my mother," Malia spat back, disliking the fact that he would talk to her so personally.

Peter eyed her for a few more moments before dropping his stare, "Well, I'm sure they've told you all about me." He started walking over towards us, finally stopping the father act.

"The homicidal killing spree came up," Malia retorted with that sarcastic and sassy tone that I loved so much. You can definitely see the similarities between them, that was for sure.

As he finally reached us he replied, "We're all works in progress," smirking shamelessly, as he had no remorse for the lives he'd taken. Another reason Malia will never know the truth about him.

"Well when you progress to your next killing spree, why don't you make sure they all stay dead?" His expression dropped, he was no longer grinning, and instead he seemed confused.

That's when I jumped in, "what do you know about people being turned by a scratch?" My tone was aggressive and impatient, and Peter scoffed in return.

"Somebody's a little bit protective today aren't they?" He asked sarcastically, glancing back at Malia to add to my annoyance. I gritted my teeth, desperately holding back my wolf side, refusing the urge to growl at him. He turned away, this time to Scott, "Why, did you bite someone Scott?" We all exchanged a look that said, 'for God's sake, get to the point', and finally he took the hint. "Don't worry; the claws have to go pretty deep."

"Like if you were to, say, scratch out someone's neck?" I hit back, finally taking some enjoyment out of the situation.

"Well, I guess but the chances would be _beyond _rare."

"But it's possible?" Scott asked, interrupting mine and Peter's duel for dominance.

Peter walked over to a table near the edge of the room, placing his book on top of it. "Yes but the chances would be," He turned to face us slowly, and taking a loud sigh his expression changed to something dark, "one in a million."

He spent the next twenty minutes explaining to us what Kate must want with Derek and that he wasn't only younger in his body, but he was also younger in his mind. He also told us about Derek's past relationship with Kate, which he described as being 'biblical'. I didn't want to know any more than that.

We set out to the High School, as the Hale vault was situated, (for some strange reason), under the plaque outside of it. It had a secret entrance and everything!

When we finally reached the School, we all started up the steps, until Malia suddenly came to a halt. "What's wrong?" I asked quickly as she scanned our surroundings.

"It's the same scent, the one from Mexico." She mumbled, still searching for whom the scent belonged to. It all became clear as a monstrous creature appeared from the tunnel in front of us. It was massive, rounded off with sharp edges; armour made of bones; some sort of skull-helmet contraption; and massive ass claws. 'Shit.'

"Berserkers!" Peter announced from behind us, holding Malia back as she went to attack. For a second it looked as if he was being a decent father.

"C'mon," Malia struggled under his grasp, "There's only one of them!"

"That means we have a chance," Peter stated.

"To win?" The coyote asked excitedly.

"To survive!" He shouted, turning and running in the opposite direction before the rest of us even had a chance to move. So much for the whole father thing!

Backing up slowly, I reached over to Malia and pulled her back, shouting at the pair of them to run. We did, we ran up a flight of stairs that were to our left, and just as we thought we had made some space between us and the beastly thing that was chasing us, another one appeared in front of us. One by one we all came to a sudden halt, Malia in the front, followed by Scott and then me. To the left I shouted, heading for a flight of stairs that would take us down to a lower level. Just as we came to it, the first berserker hopped over the ledge in front of us, and we were trapped between the two of them.

We exchanged a round of anxious looks, and before I knew it the berserker had swung for me. I ducked, quickly diving forward under its arm so that I was behind it. It turned around and I went to slash at it with my claws, but it grabbed my arm easily through the air, and threw me backwards, over the ledge and down a 25 foot drop at the very least. Everything went black for the next few moments as I listened to the sounds of Malia and Scott fighting.

I tried to move, but practically everywhere hurt, everything felt broken, and I needed a moment to heal. "Tyler!" I heard Lydia exclaim, and I finally opened my eyes. My vision was blurred, but even by the sight of her strawberry blonde hair and his godforsaken baseball bat, I knew it was Lydia and Stiles. They sat opposite each other, one on either of my sides as they helped me sit up. "What the hell's going on!?"

What was going on? I'd forgotten until I heard Scott's cry of pain, too low in volume for the pair that were with me to hear. "Berserker's," I mumbled, grimacing in pain as I could feel my bones shifting back into place. "You guys..." I muttered, struggling for breath, "You need to go to the vault, it's under the plaque." I began to stand up, and they both helped, making sure that I wouldn't lose my balance when I got there. "I'm fine," I insisted, shaking off all the pain as I pushed them to the side.

Lydia was concerned, but Stiles pulled her away and began leading her off in the right direction. I was brought back to the action when I heard Scott shout Kira's name, and I heard a body hit the floor. Gathering all of my wolf strength, I jumped powerfully back up and over the ledge I'd previously gone over, placing myself between the berserkers and my fallen friends. I looked back at them, everyone was _alive_, and that was what counted. I turned and looked to the berserkers again, growling a little bit at them.

"Now," I started, walking over to the rail, and placing my hand on one of the metal poles I ripped it from its place, preparing it to be used as a weapon, "where were we?" One of the berserkers charged at me, once again I ducked under its massive arm and immediately blocked the next hit with the pole. Looking back at the other berserker I could see that it was occupied by young Derek as he hit back at it with a flurry of acrobatic kicks and claws.

The berserker that I was fighting soon pushed me back, and using the space to my advantage I swung the pole at it as hard as I could, and it actually sent the monster reeling. I took that as my opportunity, and started going for it hit after hit, some he blocked, some he didn't, but I couldn't help but feel that it was a very ineffective tactic. Eventually, he got a solid grasp on the pole, and snatched it away.

He walked towards me with it, swinging it eerily as I stumbled backwards, trying desperately to dodge the hits. Past the berserker I could see Derek, not young Derek, but _our _Derek. Well, a mix between both I suppose.

The moment of distraction proved costly as the pole finally collided with my face, sending me flying backwards. It was a hit that, (if it wasn't attached to my body), my head would be out of the park by now.

My eyes slowly peeled open, and I saw Malia to my side, my vision blurred. I could just about make out the cut she was clutching on her leg. In an attempt to pull myself up, I realised how badly my neck hurt, and collapsed back to the ground with a huff. I let the darkness surround me again, but the only thing I could hear this time was Scott: "Derek?"

**There we go then! I believe that's 4x02 complete, now I must warn you there will be a little bit of a road trip for certain characters between 4x02-4x03, and it will give you a bit more insight to Tyler's family, and relationship with Malia ;)**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I SUCK at writing fight scenes, but guess what? YOLO. Yup, I went there. What do you mean you're unfollowing!? ;(**

**Thanks to those of you who review/ favourite/ follow, you make me want to write more often!**

**Reviewers:**

**Gamelover41592: Thank you for reviewing friend! Glad you liked the last chapter, wanted to try and get across the relationship between Scott and Tyler, so I'm glad it worked out!**

**Thanks y'all!**

**~Abi**


	12. Chicago?

My eyes peeled open slowly, squinting as they adjusted to the light in the room. I was no longer at the school, I was in my room, on my bed, and someone was hovering above me. Just by the golden colour in her hair I could tell it was Malia.

"Hey," She whispered, smiling a little now that I'm awake. She sat cross legged on the bed, with my head in her lap as she inspected me. I tried to sit up but she placed a hand on my chest, "Rest." She ordered. I let out a deep sigh, and closed my eyes again, nuzzling my head into the crook of her knee. I could hear her laugh, and then she pressed a kiss to my forehead, so I opened my eyes and stared into hers. We stayed like that for a moment, just smiling at each other, until Scott knocked on the door.

Malia's head shot up, "he's awake," she told him, urging him in to the room. I tried to sit up again, and once again she placed a firm hand on my shoulder, holding me down. Scott came up and stood near the edge of the bed, looking down at me.

"That was quite a hit you took, you okay?" He kneeled down beside me, patting me on my free shoulder.

"Well, if someone let me up I would know," I joked, looking up at the overprotective coyote as she released her grasp on me. "Thank you, honey." I mocked, and she grinned in response. I sat up slowly, with a spare two pairs of arms giving me support. I winced in pain as I finally sat upright, my back still aching from the fall I'd taken. "Hey, would you look at that!" I announced sarcastically, both of them looked at me intrigued. I looked back at Malia, over emphasising, "_I'll live!"_

"Alright, I'm gonna go and call Stiles, I'll speak to you in the morning," Scott quickly dismissed himself, obviously not wanting to be a third wheel. Returning my attention to Malia, I swung my legs over the side of the bed, placing a hand on her thigh.

"Thank you," I whispered, brushing a stray piece of hair from her face.

"For what?" She blushed a little bit at the contact, struggling to hold back a giggle.

"For being you," I finished, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips. She nearly jumped backwards in surprise, but laughed afterwards.

I got up and walked over to my desk, sitting in the seat as I shook the mouse, waking my computer up. The screen lit up, and shot straight to the screen that I was on before, the screen that I'm constantly looking at.

Malia appeared over my shoulder, "What's this?" She asked innocently, raising an eyebrow at the many pictures of children on the screen.

"It's my little sister's school's website," I informed her, "She was supposed to be in some big play for them soon, so I just wanted to keep checking for updates." Malia stayed silent, urging me to go on. "See, she'd come home every day with new stories about how they'd been practicing. She'd come up and tell me about it since mom was always too busy."

"What about your dad?" Malia asked curiously, I looked down at the floor at her question. I could feel a hint of rage building inside of me as I prepared to answer, "He just didn't care, he didn't care about anything. _Ever." _ She rubbed my shoulder, and brought me back to reality. It was at that point that I remembered Scott's words earlier today, 'she's your anchor'. Maybe she was.

"Anyway, she made me promise that I would go, since my parents probably wouldn't." I rested my head back in my chair, letting out a sigh, "It just hurts to think that she doesn't have anyone looking out for her anymore."

We sat in silent for a few moments, until Malia finally broke the silence, "When is it?"

I looked up at her, surprised, "What?"

"When's her show?"

I looked back at the screen, scrolling down until I found the required information, "The first showing is in two days, why?"

"Let's go!" She said, already excited at the prospect.

"Mal, we can't just leave, people need us now!"

"Oh come on, Derek's back to normal now! And besides, this seems really important to you, which means it's important to _me!" _She leant in closer and brushed her lips against the side of my neck, sending a rush of adrenaline though my beaten body, forcing me to bite down on my bottom lip to hold back a moan of pleasure. "You know you want to," She teased.

"Fine! Fine!" I shouted, squirming away from her touch. "We're going to Chicago!"

**Only a short one, I know! There will be more soon as the pair travel to Chicago to go and see Tyler's sister's play, but we all know that it's not gonna go that smoothly now, don't we?**

**See you next time! **

**~Abi**


	13. Sharing a Hotel Room (Rated M)

**WARNING! *Awesome dramatic narrator voice* Awkward, virgin, sexual content may lie ahead ;) Read with caution! You can skip this chapter if you're not into that sort of stuff... It's basically just a chapter full of smut... **

_**The next day...**_

Mr Tate had been kind enough to loan us both the money for our plane tickets and for a hotel room since Miss McCall was rather out of sorts with funding as of late. However, he made sure that we had enough money to get two separate rooms, staring me down as he drilled that piece of information in to Malia. Funnily enough, when we reached our hotel, she was the first to jump in saying that we would share. I tried!

The plane journey was hilarious as well. The look Malia gave the security guard as he went to frisk her was priceless, I'd told her what to expect, but still she wasn't trusting of strangers. So instead she asked the man if I could frisk her... Never have I received so many disturbing looks in an airport.

By the time we'd reached our hotel room, I was exhausted. It shouldn't be that bad since you're sitting down through the most of it, but a four hour flight really takes it out of you! As soon as we'd found the bed, Malia collapsed straight on to it, chucking her suitcase to the side triumphantly.

On the other hand, I set my case down on the desk opposite the bed, popping it open. To my surprise, there was a piece of paper laid out on top of my clothes, with some sort of box underneath it. I reached for the paper first, lifting it up to reveal a box of... Condoms? My mouth fell open as I quickly fumbled with the paper, lifting it so that I could read it.

'Stop being a dumbass- Man up! –Scott'

Rolling my eyes and stifling a sigh, I quickly picked up the box and turned to go and throw them away. "What's that?" Malia asked, suddenly she was right behind me, and scaring the sheer crap out of me the box went flying from my hands, landing directly behind her.

"Nothing!" I shouted quickly, attempting to dive past her to conceal the item, but she was too quick.

"Condoms?" She said, trying desperately not to laugh.

After a few seconds of mumbling inaudible words, I finally spoke, "They are _not _mine!" My hands were waving around nervously, over emphasising everything I attempted to say.

"So, whose are they?" She asked, wearing a wide grin on her face.

"I... I d-don't... Nobody's! They are _nobody's_!" I shouted back, my voice reaching all sorts of pitches. She just watched as I squirmed under her gaze, smiling intently at me. "I mean, they aren't mine... I wouldn't do that!"

"Why not?" She replied too quickly, her smile twisting with a hint of curiosity.

I froze for a moment, my jaw hanging open, trying to think of an intelligible response. "Because... Because I wouldn't plan to... Have sex... Now..." My voice trailed off and my answer ended up sounding more like a question.

"So you don't want to have sex with me?" She asked blankly.

I raised my hand to my head, pushing against my temple. I was so unbelievably confused right now. I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out, I had no clue what I was supposed to say. 'Yes! I do want to have sex with you!' My mind screamed, but I couldn't exactly just say that! "I am so conflicted right now..." I mumbled, turning away to face the desk. Catching my eye I saw the note Scott had left me, the words 'man up' pointing straight at me. So I took a deep breath, stood up straight, and decided that's what I was going to do.

I turned around with a look of determination in my eyes, and in a short few strides I had my arms around Malia's waist pulling her so that her lips were against mine. At first she was tense, but after a moment her hands rose up to my neck pulling me in to her harder. I grabbed the condoms from out of her hand, throwing them accurately on to the nightstand. It seems we may need them after all.

Her hands were soon creeping inside of my jacket, tugging it from my shoulders impatiently, and within seconds it was on the floor. She pushed me backwards excitedly until I hit the desk, her arms already finding their way under my shirt as she roamed over my back. With shaking hands I flipped us around, lifting her onto the desk so that she could wrap her legs around my waist.

She let out a whimper as our most intimate parts finally connected, separated by several layers of clothing. I could practically hear my heart drumming against my chest as I grew more nervous. The anticipation of finally breaking this curse and letting myself go was too much, I was tingling with something between fear and excitement, but Malia was clearly experiencing the latter.

She began clawing my top up and over my head, desperately searching for my lips as soon as the clothing was gone. I responded equally in my actions, but more gently as I trailed a hand up her spine, brushing my fingertips tenderly against her skin as I reached her bra strap. There was a sudden moment of 'what the hell do I do now?' and she could tell.

We parted slowly, foreheads resting together as our hot, sticky breaths entwined with one another's. She reached her arms behind herself to meet my shaking hands, steadying them by her touch. She went further in between them, and unhooked the clasp on her bra, loosening it.

"It's okay," She murmured, her voice heavy with breath, "I trust you," She brushed her thumb across my cheek, smiling innocently at me. It was at that moment that I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I had a sudden surge of confidence that sent my body into action, and my hands started to pull the delicate fabric of her tank top up and over her head, leaving her in a bra that clung half heartedly to her chest.

Our lips crashed together again, in a rough, wet kiss. Pressing our chests together, I hugged her tightly, causing her to bite back a hiss. My body was suddenly floating with adrenaline, all the nervousness washed away as if I suddenly knew what to do. I brought one hand down to her thigh, rubbing small paths up and down her skin, stopping just as I pressed under her denim shorts.

She buried her head in my neck, stifling back a series of moans as she arched her back, pressing her body closer to mine, eagerly awaiting a stronger connection. Taking the opportunity, she dipped her tongue and ran it across my collar bone, setting my nerves off like a live wire. My body jolted forwards as I let a guttural moan slip by, and she raised her hand, knotting it in the tangles of my hair, continuing the assault on my neck.

Since she was pre occupied, I hooked my arms under her legs, and lifted her up, swivelling us both round and headed for the bed. Gently, I pressed her down on to the bed, laying her out beneath me. We both paused for a moment, staring into each other's eyes; she was _beautiful. _That was the only thought that would register in my mind as I tenderly pressed our lips back together.

Beating me to it, she lifted her hands up to her bra strap, tearing it off either shoulder and throwing it aside, finally allowing our bare chests to connect. As one of her hands fell loose I took it in my own, pinning it to the side of her head, running a trail of wet kisses down the side of her jaw, and on to her neck, sucking tentatively at her pulse point. Her near silent moans echoed through me and I felt a burning desire build in my gut.

Travelling lower down, I dragged my tongue down the side of her neck, across the rim of her collarbone, and stopped just before the gap between her breasts to look up at her. She had her eyes clenched shut, allowing herself to feel everything rather than to watch it happen; and that lifted a big weight off my chest to know that I didn't have an audience.

I continued the path downward, until reaching the top of her right breast, kissing it gently. I left several lazy kisses before finally reaching the nipple and taking it into my mouth, sucking gently. She arched her back in response, cursing under her breath, and I couldn't help but laugh. In all honesty, I had no clue what I was doing; I just went with whatever felt natural, so a positive response was great to see.

I used my left hand to pleasure her other side, running my fingers over the bumps in her rib cage teasingly, before cupping her other breast, copying the movements I was making with my mouth. She writhed underneath me for the passing moments, letting out cuss after cuss, moaning my name, and I felt myself grow hard under my jeans.

Eventually she'd had enough of the teasing, and using both hands she grasped my hair and roughly pulled me into a hungry kiss. She pressed me hard against her and she bit down on my bottom lip, nearly to the point where it would draw blood. But in an instant her hands were somewhere else, fumbling horribly at the button on my jeans. Her urgency made me snigger, and pulling away from her by as little as an inch, I could instantly see the desire in her eyes, it was dark, it was aggressive, but it was so damn attractive.

She took the distraction as an advantage, swiftly rolling us over so that she was now straddling me. This allowed her to make easy work of the button and zipper on my jeans, and she started tugging at them eagerly. I kicked off my shoes, allowing her to pull my jeans down easily, leaving me in my boxers. _Very _naked. I felt nervous all over again.

She skimmed back up my body, pressing a kiss to my chest, ignoring the beads of sweat pouring down it, and then returning to kiss my lips. By this point we were both overdosed with arousal, I felt as if I were partially drunk; kind of woozy and dizzy, as if my head were spinning.

I sat up, not once breaking the kiss, so that I could attempt to undo the button on her jeans. After several failed attempts, her hands joined mine, and still neither of us could loosen them. We both burst out laughing, our foreheads resting together once more, "How many of these did you bring?" I whispered; my voice thick with arousal.

"Lydia told me to bring two pairs." She answered in quick succession.

"Good." I growled before ripping the button off, throwing it somewhere across the room. The shorts popped open easily, allowing me to reach the zip, and finally discard the clothing the same way I did the button. She giggled in response, throwing her head onto my shoulder, running her tongue across my ear lobe before taking it into her mouth. I couldn't help but jump at the wave of pleasure that it sent coursing through my body.

I fell backwards again, submitting to her persistence as she worked her way across my jaw, crossing over to my other ear. I just laid back, closed my eyes and let her have her fun, taking in whatever my body felt. Once she was done with my ears, she kissed her way back down my chest, going as far as my abdominals. She lowered her hands, purposefully dipping her index fingers under the waistband of my boxers, before coming to a sudden halt.

She climbed back up my chest, "Can I?" She asked awkwardly, tugging on them to signal her intent. My breath hitched in my throat as I was overthrown with nerves, before choking out a 'yes' in response. She nodded, returning to the task at hand, and she began to pull down my boxers, past my erection, (which practically jumped out with joy), down my knees, and past the ankles. I closed my eyes again, allowing my heightened wolf senses to take over, although they were clouded with arousal as well.

There was a lack of contact for a moment, and I began to wonder whether Malia had just ran away and I hadn't heard it, but even so, I didn't open my eyes, I was too nervous. All of that fear was diminished when I felt a firm grasp around my length, and _God... _It felt like heaven had arrived early. I don't know where this girl, (who had been a freaking coyote for eight years!), had learnt about sex, but all I do know is that she knows _exactly _where to touch. Literally, every thought that I was holding on to melted at her touch.

It was impossible for me to know what sort of inaudible noises were coming from my mouth as she began to move her hand up and down, cautiously of course. In that moment I felt pleasure like no other, everything was so _new, _so _raw._ I was so distracted that I didn't notice her climb back up my body and place her lips against mine, smothering them so as to stop them from quivering. She took in my painful expression and laughed into the kiss, enjoying the power that she held over me.

A growl ripped through my chest as my senses came back, and I swiftly flipped us over so that I was on top, kissing her passionately, dominantly, as I started to lower her pants. They were off in a flash, and soon enough I was running circles around her inner thigh with the tip of my fingers, each time I moved a little bit closer to her core before pulling back. The kiss grew ferocious with my teasing, and Malia's hand ran across my back, raking her nails across the delicate skin.

I finally took that as a signal to go deeper, and moved a finger precariously down to her clit, rubbing across her folds gently. I could feel Malia's body tense and she held back a scream, biting down viciously on my neck, this time drawing blood. I continued to tease her when she released my lips, letting out quick, short pants of breath that were filled with need, so I didn't waist anymore time.

I slowly pushed a finder deep inside of her, holding still to allow her to adjust to the feeling, but within a second she was arching her back off the bed, thrusting her hips to allow me deeper access. Taking the hint, I started to move my finger in and out, building up pace with each thrust. Eventually I added another finger, and another, watching the girl beneath me writhe with pleasure.

By the time I pulled my hand away she was a mess, her breathe uneven, unable to form a word. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face, chuckling quietly as she came back to Earth, planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Condom," She muttered, still struggling to form words.

I jumped up in surprise, I'd nearly forgotten about that! I reached over to the night stand, quickly grabbing the box and pulling a foil packet out. Speedily, I unsheathed the rubber from its confines and rolled it along my erection, fumbling with it slightly as I shook with anticipation.

Settling back down, I looked at Malia, her face filled with lust and desire. I cleared my throat awkwardly, and she looked up at me, realising the nervousness in my eyes. I knew that this was going to hurt her, and I wanted to make it as easy as possible, but I didn't necessarily know _how _to do that.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak I was pulled down into another rough kiss, and internally I took that as the go-ahead. Half distracted by her wet, swollen lips moving against mine, I reached down to line myself up at her entrance, the tip pressing ever so slightly to her folds. I felt Malia growl into my parted lips, hungry for more as she pulled me deeper into the kiss, our tongues both battling for dominance.

Slowly, I pushed forward with my hips, entering her inch by painstaking inch. I'm not gonna lie, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure for me with how tight she was, her inner walls instantly clamping down on my shaft, and I could tell it was the same for her as she buried her face in my shoulder, nails already clawing at my back.

I stilled for as long as I could, my arms already starting to give as they struggled to hold me upright. After several moments of pure agony, gradually, I pulled backwards, before thrusting forwards again. I repeated the process as many times as it would take until the sensations stopped feeling so new, and until the stabbing sensation in my back began to ease.

Pain soon transformed to pleasure as the thrusts grew deeper, and I could feel a series of whimpers playing into my chest, somewhere underneath my own grunts. "Ty," she groaned, and I came lazily to a halt, "f-faster," She spat out, panting heavily into my skin.

I complied, thrusting my hips again, this time at a slightly faster pace. As the speed built up to the point that we were meeting each other thrust for thrust, it was bliss. It was a sensation completely unimaginable, when you get past all the awkwardness and nervousness that is. But to be here, with a girl that I may, or may not, be in love with, her mouth attached to my shoulder to stop herself from screaming, it's pretty. Freaking. Awesome!

Just about the only thing stopping me from drifting into a mindset of pure bliss was a pair of fangs sinking into the base of my neck, and once again I felt the strong sting of a sharp pain coursing through my body, only to melt into pleasure. I looked down and my eyes were met by a pair of blue ones, shining brightly as her body rocked fervently under my own. I felt her walls clench around me, and in an instant I was joining her over the edge. I lost myself in her, all motions coming to a stop as the feeling that had been building in my gut for sometime finally hit its climax. It took just about every ounce of strength to propel myself sideways, and not just to collapse on top of her.

After each taking a moment to come back from the realm of euphoria, I felt Malia's body curve into mine, her head resting on my chest, both our breaths finally starting to even out.

"That was..." I couldn't find the right word as my voice trailed off, still heavy with breath.

"Yeah..." She finished, laughing slightly as she nuzzled into my sweat-slick body, her leg hanging over mine. I watched her closely as she closed her eyes, clearly exhausted, and waited for her to drift off to sleep before gently resting her head on the bed, and heading for the shower.

When I returned, she was curled up into a ball, fast asleep. Quietly, I grabbed my boxers, which were somewhere amongst the mess of clothing scattered across the floor, pulling them on and climbing into the bed beside her. I pulled up the cover, making sure it nestled perfectly around her neck, (I'd noticed from previous experience that she liked to have the blanket snug against her neck), and reached over to the nightstand, pulling the plug on the light so that the room was pitch black.

I moved so that my arms were above my head, staring up at the ceiling, but in truth my mind was far, far away. _I'd done it. I hadn't lost control. _

**...So... I tried to make this as awkward, and first-timey as possible, without making it overly awkward and making everyone want to gush... I don't know man; all I know is that writing this chapter has drained me. There will be errors... I apologise in advance... BUT OVER 3,000 WORDS! I couldn't keep it short! I don't know why but I just couldn't! **

**I'm just going to leave that there; I don't have the energy to write anymore :P**

**~Abi**


	14. Flaskback!

**Hey there, yes, you! So how you been doing? IT'S BEEN LIKE 3 DAYS SINCE I LAST POSTED! :O**

**Actually it may have been longer... I don't know anymore... But there has been an episode of Teen Wolf! What did you think of it? I think it was a bit of a jittery episode, with a little bit of everything going on for our wonderful characters, but the overall plan kinda sucked... We all knew that the benefactor wouldn't show up! Then there was Malia and Peter... I don't trust him one bit! We also got some wonderful Scira, like jeez Jeff Davis, can we not just see them go on a date without Kira having to harm him! **

**Anyway, I've said way too much here, but let me know what you think in the reviews section below, and most of all, enjoy reading! 3**

**P.S I'm listening to some soppy, and some aggressive music right now, so yeah :P**

My body was stiff. That was the first thing I noticed, nowhere wanted to move. Then my eyes, my eyelids were practically stuck together, unable to open. After several attempts, they finally shot open, taking in the light in the room. I sat up, suddenly realising that Malia wasn't next to me. My head swerved around the room, processing everything as my eyes struggled to adjust.

The suitcase was still open on the desk; Malia's was on the floor next to it. In front of the bed were a pile of my clothes, my white t-shirt, my ripped jeans, and near the desk was my jacket. Images of last night slowly returned to me, and I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

The warm, fuzzy feeling that I felt in my chest soon tightened, turning to stress rather than joy. _Where was she? Why isn't she here? _

I shot straight to my feet, ignoring the slight spinning sensation that attacked me. I stumbled over to the desk, grabbing my discarded items of clothing as I went, finally reaching a creased piece of paper and a pen.

_Went to get food, come find me –Mal_

I let out a deep breath of relief; I can't ever shake the feeling that she's going to run. Hell, she's even promised me that she won't, but with the whole Peter 'thing' looming over us, I'm never sure. Placing the note carefully back on the desk, I walked into the bathroom.

It smelt like her, a sweet scent that could easily make me uneasy and nervous. That's the first thing I'd ever really noticed about Malia, she just had a natural scent that reflected happiness, _warmth. _I asked Scott about it, but he didn't notice it, he was too busy dealing with the loss of Allison I suppose. That's why I'd offered to help train her, and thank god I did or I wouldn't be here right now!

_****Flashback****_

"_Hello?" I shouted, knocking on the door lightly, but even so it pushed straight open. I stood for a moment, unsure of what to do. Mr Tate clearly wasn't in, as for the girl, I'm not so sure. I waited. I tried listening for movement, tried to highlight a scent, but I had nothing to match it too. With a huff of annoyance, I pushed the door open fully, and proceeded into the house._

"_Anyone here?" I asked again, but silence was my only response. I walked down the narrow corridor, the memory of the house's layout suddenly coming back to me. I'd been here once before, when I'd first met Scott. He'd told me about a girl being trapped inside a coyote, and that he was busy dealing with that at the moment. I told him he was crazy. He told me he was serious. So I said I'd help, I didn't exactly have anything else to do. So we broke into this house in order to try and catch a scent, or anything that could really give us a lead. _

_I jumped at the sound of a creek coming from upstairs; a floor board. My inner wolf took over as I realised that someone was here, a potential threat. Bringing my claws out in my right hand, I proceeded to the stairs, hopping up them as lightly as I could, not wanting to attract the attention of an intruder. As I reached the top, there were three doors surrounding me, I remembered that Malia's was the one to the right, and decided I'd start there._

_The door was perched halfway open, and I peeked my head around the corner before proceeding. 'Clear.' I thought to myself, as if I were in some sort of action/thriller movie. That's kind of what this felt like, but just, you know, a lot more realistic... And that sense of impending doom was there too._

_I stepped in cautiously, aware that this was technically Malia's new 'den', and that that means I'm technically trespassing. The room was still an awful shade of bright pink, the sort of room an eight-year old girl would love; too bad that girl is now magically seventeen, and is probably given the urge to throw up every time she steps inside this 'mystical princess land'. _

_I walked over to the bed, where a framed picture laid on top of the rumpled, baby pink sheets. I bent over, picking up the picture, and recognised it instantly. It was the picture of Malia and her sister, the picture we'd used to identify her and what not. _

"_Put it down," I heard her growl from behind me, instantly turning to see her. She was in an offensive stance, ready to pounce like a rabid dog. I raised my hands slowly to show I wasn't a threat. Her eyes followed the picture carefully, a glint of guilt in her expression, before returning to aggression. "Put. It. Down." She repeated, slowly this time, emphasising each word as if to scare me._

_I turned slightly, putting the frame back on the bed before returning to her. "I'm not here to hurt you," She didn't flinch, "I'm Tyler," I said, stepping closer, reaching out a hand in formal greeting. Then I remembered she'd been a coyote for eight years._

_Quickly responding to my movements, she grabbed my hand, pulling awkwardly at my elbow, and slammed me up against the door, holding my arm in a painful lock behind my back. "What are you doing here?" She shouted into my ear._

_I growled in reaction, my eyes glowing blue, I broke my arm free from her grasp, spinning around sharply taking her by surprise. She lifted her arms to attack, but I was too quick, pinning them, and her, up against the wall. I huffed away the anger, feeling myself return to normal as she struggled against my grip. "I'm here to help." I stated between heavy, angry, breaths. _

_Consequently, I released her, stepping back to give her some space as she clutched at her wrists. Maybe I'd been a bit too strong, I didn't really care. She looked up at me, less fury in her stare, but there was definitely still the sign of annoyance. "You're helping me by breaking in?" She spat, clearly aggravated by the fact that I was stronger._

"_Yes." I exclaimed. "Your door was wide open, I thought that maybe there was an intruder!"_

"_You are the intruder!" She hissed back almost instantly._

_I took a deep breath, remembering that this girl is new to the world, and that I need to cut her some slack. "Look," I waved my hands defensively, "We've gotten off on the wrong foot here, how about we start over?" I offered my hand again, giving her a reassuring nod towards it. "Handshake? You're probably gonna want to practise that so I'd take it while it's still there," I chuckled, slowly reclining my hand as if to tempt her._

_Her hand surged forwards confidently, but hindered right before it met mine. I opened up my palm, smiling at her, "I'm Tyler, and I promise, I don't bite." She looked up at me nervously, smiling awkwardly in response. She finally took that last step and her hand met mine, her skin was cold and rough against my hot and probably moist palm. It was a weak shake, full of caution from her point of view, but still, it was progress_

_****End of Flashback****_

I smiled up at the mirror, more at myself than anything I suppose, as the memory played itself over in my head. These past few months had gone by so fast that it was unreal, and the way our relationship had taken off, well to put it simply, was _magical._

Within minutes I was dressed, and I was downstairs, in the lobby of the hotel, searching for the cafe as dozens of people buzzed past me. My eyes finally locked onto food venue, and I started pushing my way through the masses to reach the entrance. The place was crowded; tables filled all over as people rushed to fit in a quick bite to eat before work. I didn't need to look for her though; I knew Malia was here because I could pick out her scent any day of the week. If there was a version of a needle in a haystack that I could ever win, it'd be that.

I headed straight for the corner of the room, knowing full well that Malia would try to place herself as far away from the morning rush as possible. She was consumed in a cup of coffee, something that she'd come to adore in the morning, with an empty plate on the table in front of her. I snuck up behind her, even though I knew she'd at least smell me,(or _her _on me), well before I reached her. I didn't care.

As I reached her she placed the cup of coffee back on its saucer, expecting what was about to come. Still didn't care! I leant down, wrapping my arms across her chest, pressing a sweet kiss to her neck and smiling into her skin as she tried to turn around. I pulled back slightly, a massive grin on my face, as I whispered to her gleefully, "Good morning."

She signalled for me to sit, and I did, but not before pressing a kiss to her lips, which she returned happily. "You're happy today," She said, smirking at me in return as I took a seat opposite her.

I looked out of the window beside us as I replied, staring at the sun as it beamed down on to us, "I have a feeling that this is going to be a _great _day..."

**Haha... Sure it is Tyler, sure it is... Hope you guys liked the flashback of how Malia and Tyler first formally met! Just a cute little fluff chapter to be honest, to prepare for a bit of family drama in the next one, so beware!**

**So next chapter will be Tyler's sister's play, and as you will probably expect things will not go smoothly... ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favourites, and follows! You're all awesome and I hope you enjoy this chapter; next one will be out soon!**

**~Abi**


	15. A School Play

"Well, thank you for an amazing day!" Malia whispered into my ear, holding my arm tentatively as we walked into the school hall. Since we had a whole day to fill, I took Malia to the one place in this city that made me happy; The Navy Pier. My mom had taken us there a couple of times after Rebecca was born, and I loved it. It beat being stuck in the house with my father all day. The second we stepped onto the dock I could practically feel Malia's enthusiasm, the atmosphere was buzzing, the sunlight reflected perfectly off of the waterfront; just everything, everything was _good._ Especially the three rides we took on the Ferris Wheel, the third of which we were pretty much making out the whole time, but still, it was _good._

"You sure you're gonna be okay here?" She asked, clutching on to my arm to reassure me that we were okay. She knew that I wasn't, I was shaking, my breath was uneven, and I'm pretty sure I was moments away from a heart attack. _'Please don't recognise me', _was all I could think about as the rest of the audience swarmed around us.

"Yeah." I choked out as we found our seats, a place half way between the stage and the exit. "You drag me to Chicago and now you're asking me if I want to go back?" I managed a laugh, but it was filled with nerves. She wrapped a protective arm around my back, pulling me into her, and I pulled the hood on my coat up over my head, before nestling into her side.

We stayed like that as the crowds around us found there places in the audience, until a couple tapped on Malia's shoulder, asking to get past. I looked up at them, my face still hidden from the shadow of my hood, but I could see clearly. It was them, it was my parents. My heart stopped beating for a moment, and in the moment I needed her support most, Malia stood up, allowing them space to get through. My mother passed first, stopping before me, waiting for me to move.

I took a deep breath, and stood up, my knee's almost buckling underneath me as I did. I looked in the other direction, desperately hoping that they didn't recognise me. My heart felt like a drum, banging painfully against my chest as she brushed past me, thankfully not paying any attention to me. My dad was different, he moved slowly, as a predator would as he stalked his prey, and I could feel his eyes burning into me. I didn't have to look to see the displeased expression he wore; it was always there, always when he looked at me. He eventually sat in the seat beside me, and Malia pulled me back into mine.

I looked over at her, her stare filled with confusion, but my own, probably terrified expression answered for her. 'They're my parents,' I mouthed, my lip quivering slightly as my father huffed besides me. He didn't want to be here, he never did. He never showed up to any of my lacrosse games, not even the one where we won the State Championship, but then again Rebecca always was the favourite child.

Cutting our dramatic moment, all the lights in the hall dimmed, and a group of girls walked on to the stage, signalling for the audience to settle down. I heard my father mumble something along the lines of 'this better be good,' and the play begun.

After at least fifteen minutes of poorly directed acting, the one face that I recognised was finally on stage, a bright smile on her face as she took in the audience. My father chuckled lightly besides me, and my mother let out some form of a squeal of excitement. Malia noticed, "Is that Rebecca?" She whispered to me, and I replied with a nod. "Then stop smiling so much, they'll think you're a creep," she stated, nodding towards the couple besides us. I quickly looked at her, I hadn't even realised I was smiling, but whatever I was doing was replaced with a sarcastic stare.

"Thanks," I replied, my voice thick with sarcasm. She stuck out her tongue playfully before resting her head on my shoulder, and we both turned back to watch the show. The play was about school life, _ironic_, I know, but it was showing how the class progressed each year, with all their funny moments. Rebecca was in a scene with three other girls, where they had all prepared a dance routine.

Everything was great until someone in the group made a slight fumble, the audience were sympathetic, and though they all expected the group to carry on, Rebecca quickly started shouting at the girl. My mouth fell wide open; the pure rage that she showed was... Immense. It was completely out of her character. She's the sort of girl that wouldn't harm a butterfly, but here she was, completely going off on one at this poor girl. The audience gasped in horror, my father sunk in his seat, hand pressed against his forehead, whilst my mother had sat upright in her chair, observing the incident as best as possible.

I looked back at the stage, and I'm sure I saw her eyes flash golden, just for a second. I turned to Malia, "Did you see that?" She nodded, and we both stood up, heading straight for the stage. By this point the girls were being dragged off of the stage by teachers, the curtains were pulled across frantically and the audience began murmuring amongst themselves. I could hear my parents behind us, my mother dragging my dad anxiously along as she pondered what was wrong with Rebecca.

We reached the side of the stage, quickly heading up the steps, about to cross the curtain until someone placed a hand on my chest. "Sorry sir, you can't go back there unless you're a parent or guardian." I looked at the ground, sighing deeply; I _had _to get Rebecca out of here.

I looked back up at the man slowly, gently tugging my hood back to reveal my face, "I am, my names Tyler Hoyt." I whispered as my parents approached, quickly pulling the hood back up to conceal my identity. The man jumped backwards, a look of horror on his face, and he dropped his clipboard, slowly reclining the hand he had placed on my chest.

"But-but you're dead," He stuttered, too quiet for anyone else to hear, "You're dead!" He shouted, much louder this time, grabbing almost everyone's attention. I froze by his words, 'you're dead'. No way, they wouldn't have done that! I'm their _son; _they wouldn't just pronounce me dead. Everything went numb, Malia's hand was on mine, but it felt empty, I felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around, another going to my hood to yank it down, but to me everything seemed _frozen_.

...Until his face was in front of mine. And all I saw was _red. _I pushed him off of me, grabbing his hand and twisting it as if to break his arm in two, and he crumpled to the floor. I could hear the faint sound of muffled screaming, but it wasn't loud enough to wake me from my trance. He fell backwards to the floor, and I sat over him, knowing full well that our roles had now changed. _I am the predator. You are the prey._

I swung my fist, connecting straight to his jaw, and again, and again; over and over until blood smeared his cheeks. I felt hands clawing at my body, trying to pull me away, but I shrugged them off with ease. My arm recoiled again, but it was stopped, this time by someone much stronger. Malia put her other hand around the side of my face, and forced me to look at her. "Tyler." She said sternly, and it was the one thing I could hear through all of the commotion; _my anchor._

She pulled me backwards and people crowded the beaten man on the floor, I stared down at my fist, covered in my father's blood. _I did that._ My mom didn't seem to care, she rushed to me, cupping my face as I struggled to take it all in, she was crying, and soon she had pulled me into a hug.

Realising all that had just happened; I felt like I was suffocating, I had a sudden need for air. I pushed the broken woman off of me and ran to the edge of the stage, jumping down from it with ease. The remaining audience mumbled around me, although I could hear everything that was said. "He's supposed to be dead." "How can he be alive?" "What a messed up family." Everybody's gaze followed me as I stormed out of the building, the fresh air hitting me like a brick wall.

Soon I found a wall for support, and crumbled down it, unable to keep myself upright anymore. I panted for breath, inhaling and exhaling in fast, short bursts as my mind wandered over the past half an hour. Why did I agree to come here?

**A/N: So there's your chapter, I'm sorry if it wasn't all that good. I've gotta be honest, I don't like the way it's turned out- I really struggled to write this! So I just kind of went with it, in the hope that the next chapters will be better!**

**So Tyler hates his dad with a passion, everybody in his hometown thinks he's dead, and Rebecca is transitioning into a wolf... Just in case you didn't get all that in the story ;)**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks again to everybody who reads, reviews, favourites or follows this story! Y'all are awesome!**

**~Abi**


	16. Uncle John

**So… it's been a while… I'M SORRY! Okay, I have been busy as hell this week! I had my results back for my exams, I've had a lot of family drama, and most of all I've had a serious case of writers block! I have written this chapter about three times over, and I've been horrified by all of them to the point that I wanna scratch my eyeballs out. Therefore, this chapter probably won't be long, because I just want to get it over with and move on, so I'm sorry in advance!**

I sat, perched against the wall, consumed by the darkness that surrounded me. That's what it felt like, at that moment. Like I was just another part of the nothingness. That I'm worthless; pathetic... Useless.

I buried my head in my knees, smudging any tears that threatened to spill on my torn jeans. Through the gap in my legs I saw my hands; covered in blood. _His_ blood. Is that who I am now? A supernatural version of _him?_ I don't know who I am anymore. Maybe I'm just the dead kid. Yeah, that sounds about right. The kid who was so mistreated by his parents that they just assumed he was dead, and moved on with their lives as if nothing had ever happened. _That's me._

Somewhere within my numb surroundings, people had begun charging out the door, taking there disappointed children home. No one noticed me, thankfully, as the shadows managed to conceal my figure. I just let everything around me take place, I didn't want to move. I didn't want to do anything. It's times like this where I wish I could still get drunk, so that I could just mope and feel like shit for a while. That would be good.

"Tyler," Something suddenly whispered to the side of me, nearly giving me a heart attack. I looked around, but nothing was there. Slowly, I rose to my feet, hoping that none of the fleeing parents would spot me. Nobody did.

I moved cautiously to the side of the building, coming to a halt as I finally reached the corner. Taking a deep breath, and preparing myself for incoming danger, I peeked my head around the corner. Still nothing. I took a final look back at the main doors, and decided to go round the corner, following the edge of the building closely. It was at that moment that I heard a rustling from behind, and turned quickly ready to defend myself. I reached out to grab at the arm of the assailant, but they overpowered me in an instant, throwing me back against the wall.

"Hey! Stop!" He shouted as I snarled, viciously trying to escape. I only just took in who he was. I stopped squirming, stopped growling, and withdrew my wolf-like features, just as he did.

"Uncle John?" I asked reluctantly as he released me, taking several deep breaths to calm my raging heartbeat. Then it hit me… He was stronger than me; than a _wolf. _I took a moment to get the words out, "wait, so you're-?"

He cut me off before I could finish my sentence, answering with a short, and stern, "Yes." I guess it does run in the family.

So many questions filled my mind in that moment. The last time I'd seen my uncle was probably 5 years ago, then he left town for good, never to be heard of again. Now I know why. But the biggest question remained, why is he here now? Once again, he jumped in before I could utter a word.

"I have to be quick. I don't have a lot of time before they realise where I am." He spoke quickly, and meaningfully, so I stayed quiet, allowing him to say what he needed to say. "What the hell are you doing back in Chicago?" He almost spat at me, trying desperately not to raise his voice with anger.

He confused me, and in that moment, with everything that had happened just now, no words came to mind. I was speechless.

"God damn it boy, they're going to find you!" He grabbed me by the shoulders, attempting to shake some life into me.

"Who? Who's coming? Who's going to find you? Who's going to find me?" I was attempting to stay calm, but it really wasn't working. When someone you haven't seen in over five years comes back, clearly concerned for your life, you should probably be worried.

"The alphas! The pack of alpha's!" He was aggressive in the way he spoke, unlike his brother who was more aggressive in his actions.

"But they're after me? How are they going to know that you're here?" I asked curiously, raising my hands to brush his own off of my shoulders. He took a step back, sighing, clearly frustrated at my question, and instead of answering with words, he rose his head, his eyes shining the same colour as Scott's. Alpha red.

I couldn't help but feel my jaw drop open in revelation, and I concluded my own question. "Because you're one of them. Oh my god." I struggled for air as I thought back to my aunt Jenny. She had died mysteriously on a camping trip, around six years ago. By something that they'd thought to be… A mountain lion. I suddenly grew defensive. "You're a killer!" I shouted at him, feeling betrayed by my own flesh and blood.

He looked taken aback by my response, slightly shocked, but then, a look of shame. "I did what I had to do. I'm not proud of it." He barely muttered the words, clearly pained by the memories.

"You're not proud of it!? You killed her! You're a part of a blood crazy pack that do nothing but kill!" My throat grew dry as I practically screamed each point at him, until my voice finally grew silent at another realisation. "And now you're going to kill me." He stared at the floor, unable to return my gaze, until finally a look of determination hit him.

"No," He said, moving closer to me, "They don't know where you are. You can still get out of here before it's too late." We shared an uncomfortable stare, as I pondered whether or not to believe him. His pain filled eyes told me that he was a man who didn't want to see any more bloodshed, but then again, he's been with this pack for over half a decade. Maybe he's just become so numb to it all that he's lost somewhere between pain, and desire.

"I have to take Rebekah." I mumbled, wanting anything but to continue this conversation. "She's… One of us."

He walked backwards again, and began pacing. "I know. She's been showing signs of aggression for some time now." Wait… He's been watching her?

"How the hell do you know?" I asked, growing bitter all over again.

"Tyler, calm down," _the irony, "_She's _blood. _Just like you. Family is important to me." I couldn't help but laugh at his words. Here, before me, stands a man who claims family is _important, _yet runs with a pack of wolves that wants my head on a platter!

By that point I'd had enough, and I started walking past him, nearing the corner where I'd turn back to the main doors. "Tyler, wait!" He shouted from behind. I paused, but didn't turn, unsure of whether I wanted to waste anymore of my time on such a _traitor._

Slowly, I turned, and he extended a hand towards me. "Give me your phone." I looked at him, bemused. _How about no?_

His look was persistent, and extremely serious, so with a huff I handed it over. He took it quickly, taking a moment to take in the screen saver. "Pretty girl." He cooed, a hint of a mischievous grin on his face, which made me feel sick. He hit a few numbers in on the keypad and soon enough he handed it back. "Don't call me. I'll call you."

I turned again, "One more thing." I stopped, this time refusing to turn and face him. "Don't make the same mistake as I did. You can't beat him. Your only option is to run, and hide." As soon as he finished his sentence, I heard more rustling, and footsteps, and when I looked back, he was gone.

So I returned to my current objective. Get Malia. Get Rebekah. Get the hell outta this city.

**A/N: I have finally done it… And I'm semi-happy with it, so let's go! Hope this clears some things up plot-wise, and I'm so sorry for the wait! I promise I won't do that again, but as I said before I've been super busy, and had laptop issues which doesn't help. (I'm hopefully getting a new one next week, fingers crossed!)**

**Hope you enjoyed, please remember to fave/follow/review, and if you already have then thanks a bunch!**

**~Abi**


	17. Hunters Again?

As I neared the main entrance to the hall once again, all the other parents had left, and the once thriving car park was left deserted, except for a few, final stray cars. The lights around the perimeter of the facility had been shut off a while ago, and the only hint of light that remained shone through the narrow windows in the doors. The light suddenly grew, however, as the doors flung open and another group walked out.

"Look, I know I can't explain, but she needs to come with us." I could hear Malia say, as she trailed behind the family of three. I only then realised that it was my family of three. They were all walking away from her, my dad holding some form of cool-aid to his head, and my mom cradling Rebekah in her arms, who was watching Malia over my mother's shoulder.

After she'd spoke, I heard him scoff, as if everything that had happened tonight was all a big joke. "You know what," He paused turning to face her, with that look of pure evil on his face. "I don't know what the hell's happened so far tonight, but if that boy thinks he can just waltz back into our lives-"

His anger was matched by Malia's retaliation, and I was grateful that the darkness still hid me. "This is not about Tyler! This is about her!" She shouted back, pointing to the girl that my mother was carrying.

He walked up to her, raising an arm to grab hers, and my body jolted into action, immediately becoming protective. I approached from an angle where no one could see me, going slowly to let the scene play out a moment longer.

"Listen here _missy, _I don't know who the hell you think you are, but this is _my _daughter. And I swear to god..." He chuckled villainously, "If you don't shut up and leave us alone, I will-"

I was on him before he could finish his sentence, grabbing his arm off of Malia's and bending until I felt his knees buckle in submission. I leant in so that our faces were inches apart, hoping that he could see the rage burning in my eyes. "Listen here, _asshole._" I remarked quietly, so that only he could hear. "This," I turned, motioning to the coyote, "This is Malia." I turned back to him and applied more pressure on the hold. "And if you ever threaten her, I swear to god..." I moved so close that my breath would catch on his skin, uttering the words so silently that it was eerie. "I will rip your throat out." I paused, moving backwards, returning to normal volume, grinning slightly as I spoke. "With my teeth."

I chuckled, and heard Malia scoff behind me. I released the clearly mortified man, and shoved him backwards towards my mother. I turned to Malia, "I'd hung out with Derek a lot..." My voice trailed off, "I'll explain later."

Turning back to the rather distraught parents, I returned to my serious expression. "Look, what Malia's saying is right. Rebekah needs to come with us, I can't explain why, but you need to _trust _me." The girl looked at me as I spoke her name, and it finally seemed as if she recognised me.

"Tyler?" She asked tiredly, wriggling slightly in my mother's arms, who was reluctant to release her.

"It's me Bek's." I whispered back, unable to stop a smile spreading across my face. She squirmed out of my mother's grasp and ran to me before either parent had a chance to stop her. She crashed into my open arms, and I lifted her up into my chest, allowing her to burrow her head into my neck. I could instantly feel a warm, damp sensation forming on my shirt, and noticed she was sobbing.

"Hey," I cooed, tilting her head up to meet mine, "I promised I'd be here, didn't I?" She laughed through her tears, showing me once again that bright, cheerful smile that could make you forget all the wrong in the world in two seconds flat. I pulled her back into my shoulders, and she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. Over her shoulder I watched my parents as they looked on nervously, paranoid by my actions.

I was about to speak when suddenly, I felt a very sharp, yet small, stinging sensation in the back of my neck. My body jumped forwards in response, and straight away I was looking in every other direction to look for a threat. There was nothing.

My mind started racing... _Is this something to do with the alpha pack? It can't be... My uncle was here a few minutes ago... But he was scared, maybe they followed him?_

After placing Rebekah back on the ground, I reached a hand to the back of my neck, running it across the skin until I found the intrusion. It was a small, pin like object that had clearly been shot at me. I reached it up towards my nose, getting a better scent off of the part that had penetrated my neck. It wasn't a strong scent, but I knew what it was... _Wolfsbane. _

I dropped it on the floor, knowing that the more contact it had with my skin, the worse. Everyone was looking at me bemusedly, all except Malia who was more concerned. "Okay," I mumbled trying to get my head together as I pushed Rebekah towards Malia. "Mal, take Bek's." I ushered the child into her arms and she responded accordingly. I took one more look around behind us, there were two parked cars, and I assumed that that is where the culprit is. But they won't be alone.

"Where's your car?" I turned to my father, who seemed far too confused and uncomfortable. I had to be quick. For one thing, the wolfsbane in my system won't be enough to kill me at this amount, but it'll at least get me unconscious within the next ten minutes.

He looked backwards, towards one of the last cars in the lot. _Great._ I turned my back to them all, facing the unseen threat. "I'm gonna buy you some time, you all get to the car as quickly as possible." I turned to face Malia one last time, "Hunters. Get them out of here, _now._"I ordered, leaving her no chance to complain.

I turned once more, and started jogging towards the two cars where one of the hunters were. As I reached the gap in between a figure jumped out at me, with a knife in hand. I swiftly dodged the knife, and used the man's weight against him, sending him flying in the other direction.

He was back on his feet quickly, picking up an offensive stance. We both looked to the others, who were nearly at the car, and surprisingly he went after them. I was just about to start after him when I felt an arm wrap around my chest, and someone drove a knife into my back. I let out a shriek of pain, and could feel my wolf instincts taking over. I grabbed the arm off of my chest, pulling it forcefully to the side and flipped the guy over. He landed in a heap on the floor, and didn't look like moving any time soon.

I dropped slightly on the hood of the car to my right, allowing me to reach around to my back and pull out the blade with a small grunt of pain. Thankfully the wolfsbane in my system wasn't strong enough to stop any of my wolf abilities, and I could already feel the wound healing. With a heavy sigh I pulled myself back up to my feet and started after the other hunter, ignoring the sharp, stinging pain in my back.

He had at least a fifteen second head start on me, and was closing in on my family at a fast pace. As I tried to see past him my vision went out of focus, and I was running out of time- the wolfs bane was starting to have an effect on me, so I kicked it up gear.

Going at full pace, I caught the hunter about 5 feet away from the car, which I could now see that everyone was safely inside of, and now all eyes were on me.

The other man came to an abrupt stop, and turned to swing at me. Catching me off guard he landed a swift fist to the side of my jaw, and I stumbled backwards, resting my palms on the ground to hold my balance. He used the awkward position to his advantage, connecting a rough knee to my side which sent me to the ground.

As my back connected with the stone it sent another stabbing sensation through my body, and my limbs all froze, overwhelmed by everything going on in my body right now: The wolfsbane; the pain; the tiredness, all of it. My eyes slipped shut for a few seconds, and when I re opened them the hunter loomed over me, holding a dagger, ready to strike. I took one last breath as he raised the blade, all but accepting my fate, until someone appeared behind him. _Malia. Of course she wouldn't stay in the car._

As she occupied the hunter, I worked on getting myself back onto my feet. Slowly, I rolled myself onto my front, pressing my hands to the ground, and forcefully pushed against it. My body raised, and I tucked my knees upwards into a kneeling position, but as I lifted my head I nearly tumbled backwards as a wave of dizziness flushed through me. I staggered to my feet and desperately tried to spot Malia, and see if she was okay, but all I could make out was two figures by the car, they were moving too fast for me to focus though.

I clumsily moved towards the people, the wolfsbane draining my body of all its power. One of the two finally dropped to the floor, and as I reached closer I could tell it was the male. Within seconds Malia was at my side, wrapping my arm across her shoulders, and helping me into the car quickly. I was in the back, between Malia and Rebekah, and felt safer as the car started to move. My eyes fell shut again, and this time I knew I didn't have the strength to reopen them. The last thing I could feel was my head nestling into Mal's shoulder, her soft brown curls tickling the side of my face, and then… Darkness.

**A/N: So… How was that? I don't know if I like it, but I'm finally moving on from the part I was really struggling to do, so that's all good!**

**And by the way, I have a new laptop now! Woop woop! So I should be able to update every couple days, bare in mind I start Sixth Form next Tuesday, so we'll see how that goes!**

**Thanks for reading! Make sure that you follow, favourite, and review!**

**~Abi**


	18. Promise

It wasn't like when I'd been knocked out by the berserker, or when we the aerosol wolfsbane rendered us unconscious in Mexico. The dart that had been injected into my neck was for the soul purpose of putting me to sleep, and that's how it felt. Asif I'd fallen asleep back home, curled either within or around Malia's body, in _my _bed, in _my _room. Where it was safe, and where I could dream freely knowing that no one could harm us.

Now it was different, I was in a new realm where my uncertain subconscious was left to roam freely amongst the thoughts it had divulged. It was dark, it was grim, but there was one small factor that kept me going, something that within all the possible dangers that lurked in my memory, managed to create a glimpse of bravery inside my chest; determination to succeed. _Her scent. _

When my eyes finally opened to reveal reality, it was practically pitch black. I was still in the car, in the exact same position as before, but all except for one person were missing. Slowly, I lifted my head out of Malia's shoulder, raising both hands to rub at my eyes, making sure I was definitely awake, and that this wasn't another cruel trick that my subconscious was playing on me.

As I blinked rapidly, attempting to clear my hazed vision, I looked out of the windscreen, and at the house in front of us, where golden lights were shining against the curtains, creating dark silhouettes of the people inside. _This is the place I used to call home._

It was strange, being back here, to see everything the same way I'd left it. It was all too familiar. Even down to my bike being leant up against the side of the garage; and the slight crack in the window from a session of out-of-school lacrosse. God, my dad nearly killed me for that.

Chuckling slightly from all the memories, I looked to the girl at my side. She had shifted slightly so that her back was against the car door, her head resting against the window. Her eyes were open though, watching me, with a rather serious expression on her face.

"How come you're still-" She cut me off before I had a chance to finish my question.

"What the hell was that back there?" She fired back, not necessarily angry, but she seemed frustrated at most. "You nearly died!" She raised her arms into her chest to match the expression she wore. _Cross._

At first, I stumbled for words, not really understanding why she was so upset. "I bought you guys' time to get to the car." I replied nervously, turning my body around to face her, hoping I'd said the right thing.

She bit her lip, and I could faintly see her eyes well up, just then noticing how red they were. She'd already been crying. She paused for a few moments before speaking, as if she was playing it all back in her mind. "I watched him knock you to the ground…" She spoke at volume barely above a whisper, "and he took out his knife, he was ready to drive it into your chest…" She looked up at me, leaning up slightly from the support of the door, and the pain in her eyes was clear to see. "I was sitting there, waiting for you to move, thinking that it would be okay, he'd get up and he'd fight…" I couldn't bear to look into her eyes any longer, and instead I looked anywhere else, my eyes flittering between the windows and the floor, but she drew me back in when she raised her voice to a shout, "But you just closed your eyes! And if I hadn't had been there you'd be _dead!_"

As I looked back at her, tears were spilling down her cheeks, and I realised that I couldn't take that look of pain any longer. So I was brave, raising a hand to cup her cheek, wiping away a stray tear, I moved slightly closer, giving her the most reassuring look I could muster up.

"Hey," I cooed, lifting my other hand to rest on the opposite cheek, forcing her to look at me. "It was the wolfsbane, I _promise_." I smiled a little as she brought her hands up to rest on my wrists, brushing small circles across them with the tips of her thumbs. "And I promise that, when I'm not being drugged up on anti-werewolf poison, I will never leave you, _ever._" I rested my forehead against hers, our noses brushing together slightly as she smiled _that _smile.

Unable to hold back any longer, I pressed my lips to her, so gently that they barely connected, yet it felt like time stopped altogether. She pulled back momentarily, still so close that our lips brushed together when she whispered, "Promise?"

I dropped my hands down to her waist, smoothing out her jacket where it had creased, letting a small laugh pass my lips. I took another deep breath, looking her straight in the eyes, and hers stared back, reflecting perfectly the lust that I felt. "Promise." I replied firmly, my warm breath tingling against her slightly parted lips, and they quivered in response.

Impatient hands were suddenly latching onto the front of my shirt, pulling me roughly into a kiss, hauling me body up against hers. Her lips were hungry on mine, desperate for contact as her tongue invaded my mouth, reminding me slightly of the cotton candy we'd shared earlier on the pier, that same sweet taste.

As our mouths moved together, everything escalated quickly. Malia's clutch on my shirt had grown so strong that I feared she'd rip it straight off before long; and my hands… Well, I couldn't keep them still. I roamed whatever I could find, stomach, back, thigh- anything. And she didn't mind, every now and then letting slip a seductive moan into my mouth, which was even more arousing.

But then it all had to stop. She quickly broke away from my touch, an alarmed, but still satisfied look on her face. "Your mom… She comes out to check on us about every twenty minutes." I nodded in understanding but didn't care, I was far too turned on to stop here.

I leant forward again, going for her lips, but she dodged, throwing her head to the side; so instead I took to her neck, laying wet, sloppy kisses along her collarbone. As if it were a reflex thing, she burrowed her mouth in my shoulder, stifling a series of small moans, but giggling at the same time.

She sat up once more, an incredulous smile on her face, "Tyler, we're not having sex in this car."

Finally giving in I dropped back into my seat, sighing deeply to express my discontent. Then I remembered her line, mocking her, "So you don't want to have sex with me?" I mimicked in a high pitched, girly tone grinning mischievously at the end. She scoffed, and turned to click open the handle of the door, stopping right before she pushed on it.

"It's not that I don't want to," She came right close again, her lips brushing softly against my neck, "In fact, I'd love to." She spoke in as seductive a tone as possible whilst running her fingertips against my chest; and it got my heart racing. But once again, the contact was lost far too soon, and she hopped out of the door, laughing to her hearts content.

"Tease!" I mumbled as I shimmied my way out of the seat, meeting her at the front door. I stopped momentarily to brush a stray hair out of her face, before turning back and reaching for the handle on the door.


	19. Breaking The News!

Everything was set up as we walked into the hallway. To the left was an opening in to the living room, where my mother and father stood leaning against the fireplace, nervously awaiting whatever we were about to tell them. To the right, were the stairs, where, as I looked up to the top, Rebekah was sitting at the top, hugging on to s stuffed animal I'd won her at carnival last year. Her look was a mixture of excitement and worry as her eyes laid on me. She was obviously afraid after all that had happened tonight, but I think that the worst part was the fear that I'll leave again.

Walking towards the bottom of the staircase I placed a hand on the banister, "Hey, I'll be up to tuck you in in ten minutes, so get to bed." As I spoke she grinned widely, her excitement clear, and she hopped to her feet in an instant running straight for her room. I looked back to Malia, who was simply admiring me, so I scoffed, walking back to the living room.

My parents stared intently at us for a few moments, before my father ushered for us to sit down. "Actually, you guys might want to be the ones to sit down," I warned them. They each shared a look, and merely took a swig from their glasses. My father had a glass of red wine, and my mother a cup of tea. _Still the same as when I'd left._

Sharing our own awkward glance, we both sat down and prepared what we were supposed to say next. What do I say next? _We're were-creatures, we live in a town called Beacon Hill's where the population is mostly supernatural. We have the abilities to grow claws and fangs, our eyes glow different colours. Those people hunting us were werewolf hunters, most likely trying to kill me for entering the city._

Somehow that didn't seem to cut it.

"I know that you both have questions, after everything you've seen tonight, I don't blame you. But you _need _to understand, that before I tell you anymore, this stays between us. _No one,"_ I looked specifically at my father, "and I mean, _no one_, can know. Not family. Not friends. Not the police. Not the doctors. _Anyone._ Are we clear?"

For once in his life, my dad kept his mouth shut, he didn't move, _that_ would be too much_ dedication_, but he didn't argue back. My mother nodded her head sheepishly, very shaken from all that had happened in the past hours. She wasn't the strongest of women, that's why she's still with _him. _If she was strong enough, she'd have gotten as far away from him as possible, and maybe she'd have taken me and Rebekah with her. That's another reason I liked Malia, if she ever needed to, she would put my ass back in its place and give me hell!

"Okay, well I suppose I'd better start with the people in the car park. We call them hunters. They hunt down-" I stopped myself suddenly aware of what I was about to say, "People like us…" I concluded quickly, too nervous to say the real word.

"People like you!?" My mother suddenly shouted, shocking everyone. "Are you in a gang or something!?" She asked, waving her mug around precariously.

"No, no, no! It's nothing like that, well, it's kind of not like that. I suppose. I don't know." I mumbled, resting my head in my hands, too confused to speak. That's when I felt a hand on my back, and turned to see a soothing, sincere smile facing me.

"What Tyler's trying to say, is that we're different." Malia said, tearing one of the hands that I'd buried my head in away so that she could hold it. Before I knew it I had that small surge of adrenaline that gave me enough confidence to blurt it out.

"We're werewolves!" I shouted, instantly clasping a hand over my mouth as if I had no control over what I'd said.

My mother's expression dropped wide in shock, whereas my father's remained somewhat unchanged, surprisingly. I avoided the two pairs of eyes on me, awkwardly staring at the floorboards, taking short deep breaths as if I were struggling to take in oxygen.

"You-You-re joking…" My mother muttered, clearly unsure of herself as the remark sounded like more of a question than a statement. She looked to my father for support who merely shrugged his shoulders, his eyes representing that familiar look of anger that I'd come to know very well. His reaction was somewhat… Unsurprised…

Suddenly I noticed Malia closing in on my shoulder, reaching out to hold me steady before saying in a snarky tone, "_You _are a werewolf. _I _am a coyote, there's a difference!" I could see my mother let out another inaudible gasp as I gave Malia a 'not the right time or place' look.

"I think maybe one were-creature at a time, Mal," I whispered, patting her gently on the arm. "But in all seriousness, we…" I looked my mother in the eye, as my father held her steady, as if her knees were about to buckle. "We're not joking, and I can prove it."

We spent about the next hour telling them about all that had happened to the pack from the night Scott was bit; about what a werewolf can do; and most importantly, about the full moon. We'd tried convincing them to let me take Rebekah, but _he _wouldn't have any of it, so instead we reached a new conclusion. Me and Malia would fly back tomorrow morning, and they would come down the next day. Like they would _move _to Beacon Hills. Well, until Rebekah had learnt to control her powers, that is.

When the room finally fell back in to that awkward silence, I decided that it was time to let them talk on their own. So I quickly excused us and headed straight upstairs to my room, quickly halting at Rebekah's door. I remembered that I'd promised to read her a bed time story, but by her sleeping form, I was clearly too late. So I pulled the door shut with a soft click, and followed Malia into my old bedroom.

I couldn't explain the mix of emotions that hit me when I walked through the door, everything was untouched, and just the way I left it: my desk was cluttered with old books and folders; TV unit crowded by random video game cases; and even the duvet on the bed was all piled into a heap. It was as if I'd been missing a part of myself for so long and I've finally got it back.

"Wow…" Malia said, astounded, as she scanned the room, "it smells like you." She finally concluded with a satisfied look. Her snarky comments like that, always in the wrong moment, always make me laugh. I walked over to the chest of drawers, laying a pair of bags on top of it before finally spotting the one possession I'd truly missed from this home. "What is it?" Malia asked curiously, hovering at my side as I held it in my hands.

"My great grandfathers army tags, it's a family heirloom." I merely whispered, relishing in the fact that I'd simply left it here, and not lost it altogether. With a small grin on my face I turned to face her, and instantly caught on to her confusion. "My grandfather fought in the war, he gave it to his son, who gave it to my dad, who gave it to me." She mouthed the word 'oh' slowly, finally catching on, and smiled in return, before walking away to look at something else.

"Wait…" She caught my attention as she waited curiously at the door to my bathroom, "where does this go?" I laughed as I walked over to her, standing at the door.

"Well, if you turn the nob like this," I spoke excitedly as I reached for the handle, mocking her slightly, "You'll find that it's…" I pulled the door open slowly, and watched as her face turned to something disappointed. "…Not a pathway to Narnia!"

"Wait, what?" She asked again, confused by the term.

"You're kidding right? Narnia? You never saw Narnia? Oh my god I need to have a film day with you…" She stormed past me as I spoke, annoyed by all my confusing jabber. She looked around for a moment, as if she were inspecting the room, before stopping altogether and shrugging her jacket off, dropping it to the floor. Then went the jumper. And just as I opened my mouth to ask what she was doing, the vest top followed, and I had to bite back a noise somewhere between approval and surprise.

Immediately looking up at the ceiling, trying desperately to avoid any eye contact, with any_thing_, I stammered out words. "Wh-Wh-What're you… What're you doing?" She looked back at me, firstly as if I was an idiot, but then deciding to tease me further, she walked over to the frame of the door in a predator-like fashion, stalking her prey who was currently growing weak-kneed.

"I'm going to have a shower, want to join me?" She asked the question as if I genuinely had a choice in the matter, but the way she grabbed me by the scruff of the jacket and pulled me in after her, I doubt that was the case. It's going to be a _long_ night, that's for sure.

**A/N: So you know that point in life where everything is suddenly **_**extremely **_**hard? Well I started sixth form recently, (college for Americans, you probably knew that but just in case), and I'm telling no lie when I say I've had work to do every day. And between that, trying to run a Youtube channel, and doing normal human things such as socialising, eating and sleeping, I have had **_**no**_** time to write. Which is annoying as hell, but hey, we FINALLY have a new chapter. It ain't very long, and it may suck, but there is a new one, and now you know I'm not dead at the very least, so I suppose that's a win. Thanks to the people who read it!**


End file.
